


Her and Her Bones

by Limekirby



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Echotale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Inspired By Undertale, Multi, Multiple Universes Colliding, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Other, POV Female Character, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 38,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limekirby/pseuds/Limekirby
Summary: You had returned back to your childhood home, but like any interesting story you won't be able to relax there. There was a group of skeletons who had "moved in". This is a story about living with eight skeletons and all your "skeletons in the closet", burying all of you in your story that you just can't get away from.





	1. Home?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Skeleton Squatters and The Landlady by Tyrant_Tortoise, Six Skeletons in Your Closet by MsMK, and Eight Skeletons and a Mage by GalaxyBrownies
> 
> So this is my first fanfic that going to see the light of day. I hope you like it.

You running down the halls bleeding wasn’t the idea you had that afternoon. Your body covered in cuts and bruises, the deeper ones allowing blood to seep into your shirt. You hear distant shouting behind you. “Shit.” You see an open window. You sprint as hard as your tired, beat up legs can towards it. You raise your hands to your chest, whispering words causing small flecks of black appear around you. A deep voice yells to you to stop, but you don’t. Reaching the window, you proceed tothrow yourself through it. Then you feel the vast emptiness encompass you for only a moment, then you hit cold snowy ground, hard.  

Your body flies and rolls until it hits what seems to be a pot. You lay there for only a short while thinking about how you barely made it, but now you have to get up and heal yourself. As you try to sit up, your body screaming in pain and close to shutting down from exhaustion, you collapse on the snowy ground again. As your vision blurs, you hear crunching of snow near you.  

 “HEY ARE YOU OKAY?” A figure in blue says much too loud for you at this moment. 

 “BLUE SHE’S INJURED! WE HAVE TO HEAL HER QUICKLY AND GET HER INSIDE!” Another replies. 

You feel your body gently picked up and cradled in this unknown person’s arms. They smell faintly of spaghetti? You close your eyes to listen to the hum of magic coming from this stranger’s chest. It’s full of energy and upbeat, but it has a few notes of worry laced within it. Your consciousness fades as a wave of warm envelops you. 

================

You wake up in a bed. Not your bed. Someone else’s bed, specifically a red racecar one. You look over yourself to see how much the spaghetti-smelling stranger had healed you. For the most part, the major cuts and bruises have been reduced but there were still a lot covering your body, that couldn’t fully heal. You pull the covers off and place your feet on the fuzzy green rug next to the bed. You have to get to your room to fully heal and probably change out of your torn, blood-soaked clothes. You slowly get up and head towards the door. When you open the door you are greeted by… an orange sweatshirt? You look up to see a skeleton in a orange sweatshirt and cargo shorts with a sucker stick hanging out the corner of their mouth. “hey” You don’t respond, you don’t quite trust this person yet. Instead you make a questioning motion as to who he is, hoping that he would get the idea. “name ‘s stretch. i gotta be sternum with you, little bee, you shouldn’t be moving quite yet.” Stretch replies to your motion. You cover you mouth to stifle silent giggles at the pun and you respond with a signal that you’re fine, making your way past him towards your room. Stretch follows, for a reason you don’t bother asking for.  

As you’re walking down the hall to your room, you have the biggest realization. You are in your old home. Like it’s your childhood home, but there are skeletons living in your home. Wait a damn moment, why the fuck are they here? How did they even get in? You stop in your tracks, making Stretch bump into your back. You turn around suddenly to shoot a questioning glare towards Stretch. “woah, there little bee. gotta patella to not stop that quickly… is there something wrong?” You make a motion questioning why are they in your house, hoping once again the message conveys. Stretch looks at you for a moment, “oh? we were lookin’ for a place to stay and this place was empty and it didn’t seem like anybody was here for some time. so we moved in.” You think about his response, crossing your arms looking at the wooden flooring. You guess it is reasonable for someone to make it into the house and stay for awhile, besides it’s been awhile since you’ve heard about anyone visiting this house anyways. As for how'd they got in though, is a question you could maybe figure out yourself. You look up from the ground to look at stretch, then your gaze travels to the banister looking over the first floor. Even though they did kind of break into your old home, it looks like they’ve taken cared of it; so you decide that you’re fine with them living here. As for your question as to who “they” are exactly, that’ll have to wait once you’re all healed up and changed. 

After your small enlightenment, you make it down the hall. You stopped in front of your bedroom door. It’s still has your carved questions in the center of it. You try turning the doorknob but it’s locked. You turn around to hear Stretch chuckling from behind you, “that door has been locked since we’ve first got here, but paps has been working on trying to get in since he thinks all those carvings are puzzles.” You smiled at that last statement, those carvings were puzzles. The first answer being how to interpret them, the next one was how to answer the puzzles themselves. But those answers are personal answers, ones that you don’t just give to anybody. You give Stretch a smug smile and motion for him to back up. Stretch backs up a couple feet, perfect. You step closer to your door, placing your forehead against the wood, then you whisper the answer to your puzzles. You hear a small click, meaning that you had unlocked the door. You step back and grab the doorknob and opened your door. You hear an impressed hum from Stretch who is still behind you. You turn around and motion him that he can’t come in. He smiles and replies, “ ‘kay, i’ll be downstairs if you need me, little bee.” Stretch turns and walks down the staircase, which isn’t too far away. You give him a small smile and nod, then turned and entered your room for the first time, in a long time. 


	2. Other Surprise Housemates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um... you meet more people? Skeletons? Cool.

You enter your room and close the door behind you with a small click. It looks like time has stopped in your room since you’ve last left. The quilt and sheets still fixed from the last time you were here, the fairy lights still hanging from your ceiling crisscrossing the space above you, your plants look green and watered —it seems like those watering globes were a good investment—, and all your research papers are scattered across the floor and your desk. The room is filled with a marigold glow filtered through your window as the sun slowly sets. You move towards your bed and sat down on it.  

You swipe your hand in front of you, pulling up a floating purple screen with multiple views outside the house and lists of its activity. At the top of the screen, its labeled with “SECURITY”. You swipe on the list bringing up a history of different report activity around the house. You see that a few people have been attempting to break in several months ago but there’s one report from three months back that says “WILLIAM entered HOME”. “William? Why would he come back here?” You mutter quietly to yourself. You decide that you’ll ask him about that later, for now you need to finish looking over the security reports. You look at a report a few days after William’s entrance and it says “Multiple GUESTS entered HOME.” “Guests? Oh, that must be when the skeletons moved in. I guess William forgot to lock the doors and put the barrier up again,” You sighed. You horizontally swiped at the screen, dismissing it. You laid down and stretched your arm where your hand was hanging off the edge of the bed. You closed your hand until you felt a buzzing of solid magic. You pulled this sensation over yourself, encasing your body in green magic. A few green screens appear and you tap it a couple times, then it starts to administer its healing magic. The sensation fills you with warmth and you slowly start falling asleep. 

 ====

You wake up, you really have no idea what time it is now. The room is lit with a pale grey light from, what it appears to be, the early rising sun. You decide to get up and change since you haven’t quite gotten out of your ripped and blood-soaked clothes, a much needed shower will have to come after breakfast. You get up and walk over to a door leading into a small walk-in closet. You pick out some jeans, a crew neck, and some fuzzy socks and you make your way to the door. When you open up the door you're greeted by two skeletons you don’t remember meeting yesterday.  

“SANS THE HUMAN REALLY WAS IN THIS ROOM! HOW DID THE HUMAN GET IN THERE SANS? THE DOOR WAS LOCKED WITH NO KEYHOLE!” The taller of the two said with a boisterous voice. This taller one was wearing a red scarf, white t-shirt, blue shorts that are borderline speedos, and bright red boots.

“yeah they were paps. i _wood_ n’t have a single guess as how they got in there. you should ask them, maybe they’ll _open up_ to you.” Sans replied with a grin. Sans was wearing a blue sweatshirt, white t-shirt, black sweat shorts, and pink fluffy slippers. You think that his outfit fits his personality fairly well.

“SANS NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR PUNS!” Paps replied. 

You stood there just taking in what’s going on, it really is too early in the morning for this. However, you make a motion asking who they were, even though they had already mentioned each other’s names and why they were standing at your door early in the morning. 

“HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THIS,” Papyrus points to the skeleton next to him, "THIS IS MY LAZYBONES BROTHER SANS.” 

“hey kiddo.” Sans reaches out his hand for a handshake. However, from previous experiences, you know better to not take it. You make a motion telling him to take off whatever was on his hand. Sans chuckles, “got me there kid.” He takes off a small whoopie cushion from the palm of his hand and you shake hands with him. You motion again why they were in front of your door so early in the morning. 

“OH WE WERE LOOKING FOR YOU SINCE YOU WEREN’T IN MY ROOM LAST NIGHT BUT STRETCH HAD TOLD US YOU WERE IN THIS ROOM. WE WERE TERRIBLY WORRIED ABOUT YOU SINCE YOU WEREN’T FULLY HEALING WITH HEALING MAGIC. BUT YOU LOOK ALL HEALED NOW.” Papyrus looks at you up and down, probably checking if you really did fully heal last night.

You make a signal that you’re feeling much better and that you just need some food for now. You walk out of your room, closing the door with an audible click behind you and the three of you head downstairs. 

Once you reach the bottom of the staircase, you see a blue blur heading straight towards you. You don’t know whether to defend yourself or fight it, so you do both. You catch this blue blur in your arms then pulling both of you to the ground using his momentum. 

“HEY WHAT THE- WHAT ARE YOU DOING, HUMAN?!?” The skeleton you just caught asks you in a surprised tone.

You let him go and you both sit up from the ground. You look at the skeleton now sitting on the floor with you: he is wearing a light blue scarf over what seems to be gray armor shoulder pads with a white t-shirt underneath, black shorts, and gloves and boots that matched his scarf. Snapping out of your small trance, you kind of just make a motion explaining that you kind of just reacted to him running at you. 

“OH, I’M SORRY IF I SCARED YOU. I WAS JUST REALLY WORRIED ABOUT YOU AFTER PAPYRUS AND I FOUND YOU OUTSIDE IN THE GARDEN AND YOU WEREN’T HEALING EVEN AFTER WE BOTH TRIED HEALING YOU.” The small skeleton explains, his blue eyes full of worry.

You motion to him that you’re fully healed now and that you’re thankful that he and Papyrus found you. Then his eyes literally turned into stars at the sound of that and quickly leans over to hug you. You hug him back, but then your stomach rumbles quietly. You really needed breakfast or something. Both of you stand back up and you motion to him asking the small skeleton for his name.

“I’M BLUE, I THINK YOU ALREADY MET MY BROTHER STRETCH LAST NIGHT.” Blue points over towards the couch in the living room, a hand peeks over the couch from a wave. You smile at the gesture.

“HUMAN, PAPYRUS AND I WILL BE OUT IN THE BACKYARD TRAINING IF YOU WANT TO JOIN US AFTER YOUR BREAKFAST.” You nod, maybe you might join them after all you do need to brush up on a few things since it's been a while. Papyrus and Blue leave for the backyard leaving you and Sans still standing at the bottom of the staircase. Sans turns to you, “hey kid i’ll be in the living room with stretch, if you wanna _tackle_ some z’s afterwards.” You giggle a bit from the joke and nod. You finally head towards the kitchen. You wonder to yourself as your walking if your first morning here was already this busy, how was the rest of your day gonna be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try posting this every Sunday if I can. Sorry if this chapter was short (-_- ;;) Hopefully you guys enjoy reading it :)


	3. Talking to a Few New Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aww yeah, more housemates :D

You walk to the kitchen, already exhausted from the energetic encounters you had this morning. You look around the kitchen hoping to find it still there. And it is, your trusty stool. You drag the stool towards a corner of the kitchen, then you step onto it opening the corner cabinet that kept all the mugs and cups in. You saw a few new mugs in there which probably belonged to the skeletons, a couple other more dusty-looking ones, and then finally yours. Your mug was a simple black mug with a purple inside and had white cursive on the front saying "UM Medicine". It had a layer of dust on it, which you guess is okay. At least no one used your mug.

You stepped off the stool and pushed it to the left a bit to reach another cabinet that's filled with different teas, coffees, cocoas, and drink additives like honey, sugar, or creamer. You begin to empty a section of the bottom shelf, to reveal small carvings on the back wall of the cabinet. You place a single finger and think of the tea and coffee related answers. You then push your hand through to grab a solid object and pull it out. It was a small tin box labeled "Murchie's Earl Grey", your secret stash. You'll have blood on your hands if you found out someone used a teabag from your stash. This tea was probably the only thing grounding you in stressful or depressing times. You quickly pull out a pouch and store the tin back in its hiding place. You check if the back wall was solid again--you always check that twice--and you place all the bottom shelf contents back, hiding the carvings again. You step down from the stool, pushing it away making it seem like there was nothing of importance in that cabinet, you hid that tea for so long and you're not about to have someone else find it. You finally place the tea pouch in your mug, add some hot water, milk, and vanilla syrup. When you turn around you see two very tall skeletons walk into the kitchen.

One of them was a tad shorter than Papyrus. He was wearing a black leather jacket lined with white fur and it had a white symbol embroidered onto the upper left arm, white turtle neck, black skinny jeans, and what seemed to be black dress boots. The other skeleton was almost a head taller than Papyrus. He was wearing almost the same thing as the other but the biker jacket was replaced with a more stylish black trench coat. Although the most eye catching thing about them is the cracks on their skulls. Both skeletons had a crack over their right eye trailing upwards over their skull. The crack seemed to cause their right eye to stop functioning, leaving a dark eye socket. Then there was another crack running from the bottom of their left eye and connecting with to the corner of their mouth. You wave at them, hoping you appear friendly to them.

"Oh, good mornin' kid. You doin' better?" The one in the biker jacket says in a deep, smooth tone.

He starts to walk towards the coffee machine, promptly ending any chance of a follow-up conversation. You reply back with a smile and nod. You notice the taller one of the two is still standing in the doorway. He gives a glance to his shorter, bad boy counter part with a sigh.

"Forgive our rudeness, we haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Green. The one who needs his coffee to function is G." Green gestures his hand towards G, who is already sipping on his mug with a smile growing on his face.

You look towards the ground and covered your mouth with your hand to stifle a quiet giggle; G and you would get along very well if both of you couldn't function correctly in society if you didn't have your morning drink. While you were internally laughing at your thoughts, you failed to notice G's quiet advancement on you. You only noticed him until he placed a hand on the counter next to you, effectively trapping you in the corner of the kitchen.

"wha- woah WOAH fuckhe'ssoclosepleasestandbackIdon'tthinkIcanhandlethisjustyet," Your thoughts rapidly fires off, making your face heat up. You clutch your tea mug closer to your chest hoping to maybe hide your presence.

"Don't hide your face, kid. Just wanted to get a closer look at you," he coolly says while tipping your face up to look at his.

You're basically internally screaming now, but before you can fully melt under his gaze, Green pulls him away.

"I'm very sorry for G's behavior," Green says as he places his hand on G's shoulder passive-aggressively, "However, I do understand G's interest in you. You had quite an entrance coming here."

You nod, quickly excusing yourself from the room not hearing a question coming from both G and Green. "These skeletons are really…a lot," you think to yourself, quickly walking to the dining table.

Walking around the dining table, you look at the backs of the chairs. Each chair was slightly different since the carvings decorating the wooden backing of the chairs had all different flowers and a series of symbols similar to those on your door or in the drinks cabinet. Then you stop in front of a chair that had tulips carved into it, painted purple and black. You run your hand over the seven symbols accompanying the tulips. "How ironic," you thought. You pull back the chair to sit. You crisscross you legs on the seat and lean back. "What even happened since I've been here last?" You think quietly to yourself. You think back to the security report you looked at earlier this morning, how was William doing? You start to reminisce about when you were little running all over the house with your friends, William and Susan. Your mother telling you all to walk instead or run outside and the deep hearty chuckle your dad had every time he heard your little group being told off. You remember tripping and injuring yourself a lot and your little sister being better at patching you up while always quietly asking you why you were like this. Your eyes begin to sting with tears forming, you take a sip of your tea fighting the feeling and any other memories.

"hey kitten, you're lookin' pret- _tea grey_ there. You doin' alright?" A gold-tooth skeleton says while pulling up the seat beside you. He's wearing a black jacket lined with whitish-gray fur with a red turtleneck underneath, shorts similar to Sans' but the stripes were yellow instead of white, yellow socks, and black sneakers 

You nod looking away for a moment for your eyes to stop stinging. You turn back to him and gesture asking for his name.

"name 's Red, gorgeous. What's yours?" Red asks with a side grin.

Your name? You didn't quite know how to answer that without talking. So you respond with silence.

"ah, bein' a little mysterious, kitten?" He places his arm on the table leaning towards you.

You lean back trying to put some distance between yourself and Red. Then you hear loud stomping coming towards the both of you.

"RED! GET AWAY FROM THAT THING! YOU DON'T KNOW WHETHER IT'S DANGEROUS OR NOT!" The taller edgy looking skeleton said, "WHY IS IT IN MY CHAIR?!? GET OFF!" The taller skeleton starts to reach for you. You slap their hand away. They scoff and proceeded to turn to grab Red and put them under their arm like a football.

"oh, kitten, this is my brother Edge." Red says nonchalantly pointing up at Edge with his thumb.

"RED! THIS THING DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW MY NAME, IT JUST NEEDS TO GET OUT OF MY SEAT!" Edge yells.

Damn this guy needs to chill, but there's no way you're giving up your seat. You motion to the carvings on the back of your seat then you point to yourself. Hopefully they get the idea. They both look at you with confused faces, then Edge's face scrunches up.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? THAT'S YOUR NAME?" He asks, "WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH MY CHAIR?"

You shake your head and repeat the same motion from before.

"uh, boss? I think she's tryin' to say that since her name is on it, she owns the chair." Red says.

You nod, but then you get a really good idea. You motion for a pen and paper. Edge huffs and puts down Red. Edge then points to the living room. Red saunters to the living room coming back with a notebook and a pen. You scribble down an overview of the table with circles around it. You put lines next to the circles and then you write "Write the correct names to each chair and I'll give my chair to you."

"A PUZZLE? FINE. I'LL SOLVE YOUR STUPID PUZZLE AND CLAIM MY CHAIR," Edge snatches the notebook and pen from you and stomps away staring at it.

You giggle, it's not going to be that easy so you'll have a bit of time before he, maybe, solves it. Red takes a seat next you again.

"hehe I think my brother will enjoy that challenge. Imma head to the livin' room if you need me, kitten." Red stands up and walks to the living room.

You sip your tea, it's gotten significantly colder but still warm. Tastes good though. You hope that maybe you could finish your tea quietly, however that wasn't going to happen. G and Green join you at the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, some of my favorite bone bois are introduced, so this chapter was pretty fun to write. Hopefully you guys enjoy reading it!


	4. Dodging is Like Dancing Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good ol' CinnaSquad. Oh and the G duo is there too.

You really wanted to finish your tea without interruptions but you think you just jinxed yourself for thinking that. G and Green join you at the table, sitting on the opposite side of the table. G opens up a travel magazine and Green quietly sips at his coffee. You sip at yours while discreetly steal glances at them. You don't know why you were so interested in these two, maybe it was their demeanor or how they dressed. All you know was that you liked them, for an unidentifiable reason.

"Hey kid, you keep looking at us, is there something you need?" G asks, eyebrow raised. Green is also looking at you but still drinking his coffee. You make a surprised noise and curl up in your seat, hiding your face. You shake your head to his question.

G chuckles, "Then are we just that attractive to you, that you can't stop stealing glances?"

Green spits out his coffee. "G. Stop that flirtatious behavior. It is inappropriate to talk that way towards the lady of the house."

"Ah, just kill me now," You think to yourself. You sip your tea hoping it would drown your embarrassment of being caught.

"I apologize again…actually I have a question for you. What is your name?" Green asks.

You wave for them to come over. They come and stand next to where you're sitting and you turn to kneel on the seat so you can point to the carved symbols on the back of the chair.

"So that's your name…um…" Green looks at it closer, "I don't quite recognize this alphabet, do you G?"

"Nope. Kid what language is this?"

You point to yourself. You created it, it was a secret language that you, William, and Susan had used to write to each other in.

"Kid, how are we supposed to know your name if we don't know how to read your symbols?"

You tap your temple. You're not just going to give them the answer, it's more fun this way. Hopefully by the time they and maybe Edge figure it out, you'll feel comfortable to talk around them.

"A puzzle? If that is how you want us to learn your name, so be it." Green smiles.

"Sure princess, I'll play along too." G smirks.

You put on a wide smile. Now there's three people trying to figure out your puzzles, how fun. Maybe you need to get everyone else on it too. You finish off your tea and excuse yourself from the table, waving to G and Green who have already started trying to dissect your symbols.

You wash and dry your mug and placed it back in the cabinet. You head upstairs to your room to grab some clean clothes and take a shower.

===

Stepping out of the steamy bathroom, you wonder if Papyrus and Blue are still outside. It was now mid afternoon and the weather outside seemed to be overcast. You walk downstairs and head out to the backyard. You decided to wear some thick leggings, t-shirt, a thick sweatshirt, and some sneakers since you didn't exactly know what "training" encompassed.

The winter snow has almost fully melted but it's still a little chilly outside. You try to warm up your hands before putting them into your pockets. You walk past the garden and the patio to the field behind your house. You still see the skid marks your body left behind when you arrived yesterday. You look around the field to have your eyes land on Papyrus and Blue still out training. Their training seemed to consist of different exercises that you see middle schoolers do during gym and summoning magic in the form of bones. You could see their magic rising from the ground and materializing through the air.

You start to walk towards them, waving your arms so they'll notice you. They come running up to you.

"HUMAN! YOU MISSED OUT ON WARMING UP WITH US. WELL THERE'S ALWAYS NEXT TIME." Papyrus says with a sigh.

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO NOW? I DON’T THINK SHE CAN USE MAGIC LIKE US, PAPYRUS." Blue mentions, putting a hand on his chin in thought.

You didn't quite know how you would join in either but then you had an idea, probably dangerous but nonetheless an idea. You tug at Papyrus's glove to get his attention.

He looks at you then squats down so he can talk to you eye to eye. How polite. "YES HUMAN? YOU HAVE AN IDEA?"

You nod. You tug at his scarf, then you make a motion like your tying an imaginary scarf over your eyes. Then with your eyes closed, you start to do sidesteps and twirls. You open your eyes to see both Papyrus and Blue trying to dissect your charade performance.

"PAPYRUS, WHAT IS SHE DOING?" Blue asks.

Papyrus looks at the ground, thinking hard. Then you see his face light up then he becomes concerned.

"ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO DO THAT HUMAN? IT'S QUITE DANGEROUS TO BE AVOIDING MAGIC, ESPECIALLY BLUE'S AND I'S TOGETHER." A concerned tone coming from Papyrus.

"YOU WANT TO WHAT?!?" Blue basically yells. He hugs your middle, "BUT WHAT IF WE HURT YOU?"

You wave that it'll be okay and that they can go slowly if they feel better about it. You make another gesture saying that you really want to do it. Papyrus and Blue look at each their with worried glances but then they slowly cave into your enthusiasm.

"OKAY HUMAN. WE'LL GO WITH YOUR IDEA, BUT WE'LL STOP IMMEDIATELY IF SOMETHING DOESN'T FEEL RIGHT." Papyrus proposes.

You nod. This was going to be fun. Papyrus gives you his scarf to wrap over your eyes. Then you hear both of them walk a bit away.

"HUMAN! ARE YOU READY?" You hear Blue yell. You raise a thumbs up. Even though you have your eyes covered, you close your eyes focusing on the sensations filling the air and the ground beneath you. The sensations felt similar to when you first got here, maybe Blue and Papyrus were the ones who found you. Then you feel a rushing feeling to your left, making you sidestep quickly. Then there's multiple of them, coming from everywhere. You quickly dash around trying to avoid them. There were a few close calls making you twirl to negate the air rushing past you from their magic. Then you began to feel their rhythm, moving your body with it like you were dancing. It was becoming more and more natural to move with them until you tripped. Landing on your back, you could feel intense magic everywhere in the ground. You leap to your feet then jumping forward into a roll, making you just barely scrape by their magic. You came out with a few scrapes but other than that, it was a pretty decent recovery for you. You decide to leave the scrapes, Papyrus or Blue will probably heal you and they weren't that bad anyways. You didn't want to make them suspicious of you.

Still standing with your eyes covered you feel Papyrus's and Blue's magic dissipate. You take off Papyrus's scarf to see them running at you at full speed, tears brimming their eyes. Just like before, you brace yourself for impact from Blue. But what you forgot was that Papyrus was also running at you, so all of you fall on the ground once Papyrus tackles you and Blue in an apology hug. You lay on the ground trying to comfort both of them, gesturing that you're fine and that they didn't do anything bad, you just tripped.

"B-BUT W-WE… WE…" Blue attempts to say in between his sniffles.

"WE ALMOST SKEWERED YOU! NYEEEEEEEHH…" Papyrus wails as he clutches you tighter, like you were going to disappear if he lets go. You tap on his arm and pat Blue's head with your other hand, motioning that you forgive them. Their sniffling begins to slow and you tap them on the shoulder pointing towards the house, asking them if they wanted to stop for today. They both nod, maybe a few puzzles will cheer them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Some talk, some play. I hope you guys enjoy it! :)


	5. A Skull Scratching Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This reminds me of a puzzle..."  
> "Professor, I don't think we're in this story."

Your group walks in to the house and walk into the living room. You see Stretch stretched across the couch with an unlit cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth while he was staring at the tv. Red was seated on top of Stretch's legs as if both of them were too lazy to fight about sitting arrangements. Sans was on the recliner asleep with a quantum physics book on his face? "Huh you didn't expect that, quantum physics…?" you'll ask him about it later. You and Blue sit down around the coffee table on the floor waiting for Papyrus to bring down all of his puzzle books and games from his room. Then you remember. You turn to Blue asking for some paper and a pen.

"PAPER AND A PEN…? DO YOU HAVE A PUZZLE FOR US?" Blue face lights up. Papyrus comes running back from his room at Blue's outburst. An avalanche of puzzle related items falling from his arms onto the ground. He hurriedly picks them up and sets them aside. He sits next to you on the floor. You poke both of them, then you point towards the older brother who were all sleeping, then you point to the blank papers Blue had given you. They look at you in confusion, then you write on the paper.

"I want them to work on this puzzle too, so that everyone has a chance to try to solve my puzzles first. G, Green, and Edge already know about them." You write, "The prize for solving the puzzle first is my seat at the dining table, but if you solve the puzzle in general, you get to know my real name."

"WOWIE, A GROUP PUZZLE? I'LL BE THE FIRST TO SOLVE IT, DON'T YOU WORRY HUMAN!" Papyrus proudly claims.

"NO I WANNA BE THE FIRST TO SOLVE HUMAN'S PUZZLE!" Blue gets to up wake up his brother. Papyrus does the same.

The two energetic brothers wake up their brothers and Red, in the process. They all join you on the floor around the coffee table.

"hey kitten. what are you up to?" Red asks looking down at the papers your scribbling on. You point at the finished puzzle, it looked similar to what you had drawn Edge, the dining room table surrounded by chairs with corresponding lines. You write the directions on the paper.

"Write the answers of the chairs on the lines. Come to me with your paper if you think you solved it." You copy the puzzle on another couple of papers, handing them out to everyone.

They all seem fairly excited just for the prize of knowing your real name. You giggle a bit at Papyrus's and Blue's reaction because they felt a little bad for not thinking that you had a name too, but you motion to them that it's okay. Everyone gets up and heads towards the dining room table. Everyone spreads out, going to different chairs to look at. When you walk into the room you still see G and Green sitting where they were this morning but now they had papers spread out around their spots and muttering to each other. You walk over to them, then tapping Green on the shoulder to get his attention.

"NYEH!" Green's outburst startling G as well, they both look at you, "Ah, it's just you my dear. I apologize for the outburst. I was startled, you see G and I were very invested in solving your puzzle. It's quite difficult to solve without any hints."

"So what's up, love?" G asks.

You just shrug, you really only wanted to check up on them. You decided to tell them that if they solve your puzzle first they can have your seat at the dining room table since that was you told the others.

"oh really? Then can you sit on my lap in your chair once I figure out this puzzle first, princess?" G says with a smirk.

"G! I am not working with you so that you can be crude! If that is your end goal, I'll work on this so I'll be the first to solve it to protect her from your sinful thoughts." Green gets up, grabs his papers and scoots a few seats over.

You giggle at G's bewildered expression. You kind of like this inter-household competition, it seemed like this doesn't happen too often.

G chuckles, "I've never seen Green so competitive before. Maybe I should be a little serious about this now, right princess?"

You giggle and nod. G takes your hand in his. "Omgwhatareyoudoingwehaven'teventalkedaboutthisyetineedtimeforthiswaitwaitwaitaaaaaaa…" your face heats up giving away your inner thoughts.

G smirks at you, "don't worry princess. I'll solve it first and I'll keep you safe because your name and seat will be all mine." G then kisses your hand. You then crouch down, curling in on yourself to hide your embarrassed face, but keeping your hand in G's.

"aww princess don't hide your pretty face. I'm only teasing you." G's smug face making you blush even harder. He lets go of your hand and you get up to scamper to the other side of the table where Papyrus and Sans were sitting. Without thinking, you hug Papyrus. You hope his innocent hum of magic washes G's crawling sins off your mind.

"HUMAN! I DO NOT KNOW WHY YOU ARE HUGGING ME BUT I GLADLY ACCEPT!" Papyrus hugs you back. "IF SOMETHING IS BOTHERING YOU PLEASE DO NOT HESITATE TO TALK TO ME." He gives reassuring pats on your head.

You nod and hear G's snickering from across the table. You glare at him, making him look even more smug. You let go of Papyrus, who goes immediately back to working on your puzzle. You see that he's copied all the symbols from the chairs on his paper. You turn to look around the room.

Blue and Stretch were sitting close to each other but it seemed like Stretch was working on it by himself. Papyrus was sitting with Sans solving the puzzle together, but Sans was really just napping. Edge and Red were sitting separately, probably with very different motives for solving your puzzle. You saw G and Green split up after your appearance, you kind of feel bad for being the cause of that. Then again, competition is healthy every once in awhile, right? You giggle at how much everyone was determined to solve your alphabet. Truth be told, you didn't quite know your actual name, the name they were solving for on your chair was a nickname that everyone called you until it became your name.

You walk into the kitchen, grabbing your mug to make hot cocoa. You wonder who's going to solve the puzzle first. Maybe Papyrus cause he interprets your gestures fairly quickly and he loves solving puzzles in general, although it might be tough to beat out Green who seems to be fairly intelligent when it comes to languages. Another person who could solve your puzzle first would be Edge, since he did get it first. You didn't quite know about Blue or Stretch but you never know. You didn't really know where to place Red on the puzzle solving spectrum. As for Sans… maybe solving puzzles were too much work for him. You sip your cocoa, maybe you'll stay here for a bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I posted this late, it's finals week at my college so it's been busy :P I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> P.S. If my final goes well on Wednesday I might be able to post Chapter 6 since this one was so short (-_- ;;) very sorry 'bout that


	6. A Skele-ton of Tears

A few days pass since you've introduced your chair puzzle to everyone. No one has approached you about having the solution to it just yet. You wonder if everyone kind of forgot about it or gave up. You put on some jeans and a turtleneck sweater. You walk downstairs into the kitchen seeing Green sipping at his coffee looking down at a notebook in his hand.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Green looks up from his notebook. You nod, moving the stool near the mug cabinet.

"I'm very close to solving your puzzle. However… there are a few markings that are giving me a bit of trouble…" Green says while watching you make a cup of tea. You shrug, you're not about to give any hints to anyone. You walk out of the kitchen leaving Green to work on your puzzle. You walk into the living room and you see Papyrus and Blue sitting on the floor looking down at their papers with your puzzle on it. You wave to them.

"GOOD MORNING! WE ARE WORKING ON YOUR PUZZLE, ALTHOUGH WE HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO RELATE YOUR SYMBOLS TO THE ALPHABET." Papyrus says still looking at his scribble-filled paper.

"CAN YOU GIVE US A HINT?" Blue asks with puppy eyes. You shake your head, no one is going to get hints out of you, no matter how cute or cunning they are with asking you. You proceed to walk out to the backyard, putting on a pair of sneakers on the way out.

========

The garden is a bit misty, but it has an ethereal glow to it from the slivers of light peaking over the trees. You go to sit at the patio table. It was a cute metal set your mom had picked out, two chairs and the table. They were showing a bit of wear due to being out in the weather, but you loved it nonetheless. You began to sip at your tea, looking out at the field watching the sun rise.

"hey, little bee." You turn around to find Stretch, with a notebook under his arm. He's in the same sweatshirt and cargo shorts when you first saw him, but this time you see a little bit of a yellow turtleneck peeking out from his sweatshirt.

You wave and motion your hand to the other chair. He sits down placing his notebook on the table, then takes out a cigarette to light it. You watch him as he inhales and breathes out smoke. The small wisps of smoke curling around his skull was almost hypnotizing. Looking him now you never quite noticed the dark circles under his eyes, maybe they were new? Could be not sleep at night? You wonder what was keeping him up at night, maybe he had nightmares too. You stand up, making Stretch look at you. You go to hug him from behind. He smelled sweet and smoky. You nuzzle your face into his neck, feeling your sense of nostalgia seeps into your heart like knives.

Then a question comes to mind. You point at his notebook on the table in front of him.

"My notebook? Yeah sure." Stretch opens up his notebook handing you a pen from inside his pocket.

Still having your head and an arm on his shoulder, you write your question: "Why do you call me Little Bee?"

"No particular reason really. Maybe 'cause your soul buzzes around like one?" He says smiling and leaning his head slightly on yours.

That was an answer you weren't expecting, stabbing your heart even more. He was too much like him, it hurt. The pain in your chest hurt so badly it bubbled up and made your face prickle in uncomfortable ways, making your mouth dry, and your eyes become glossy.

"hey little bee? are you oka-" Stretch cuts himself off, taking his cigarette out and diffusing it. You couldn't stop them falling from your face onto his sweatshirt. He stands up from his seat and turns around to clutch you tightly. You let it all go, letting the tear stream down your face, staining the front of Stretch's sweatshirt. He places his forehead on top of your head and starts to whisper soothing words. You'll have to apologize and explain to him later.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I-I did-didn't mean to. I'm sorry." You barely whisper over and over again into his sweatshirt. Not caring that he can hear your faint voice. You couldn't keep up your silent façade while crying.

"shh… it's not your fault. everything is going to be okay. you don't need to apologize… shh, don’t speak, it's okay. please don't cry," Stretch says quietly into your hair.

Your tears start to slow. Then you and Stretch stand there for a little bit, holding each other. You let go of Stretch and step back from him. You wipe your puffy eyes.

"hey little bee?" You look up at Stretch, who has a gentle smile on his face. "do you want to go inside for a nap? You don't have to get up until dinner."

You nod. Honestly you feel exhausted after crying like that and a nap sounds really good. So you and Stretch walk back inside to the living room. You're thankful that Stretch didn't ask any questions as to why you suddenly started crying, but you know now that someday you'll have to explain. Just not right now, you weren't ready for that. You both make your way to the couch. Stretch flops down on it, holding his arms open. You lie down next to him snuggling into his embrace. His presence was so relaxed, no wonder you were already so comfortable being around him. You feel him playing with your hair; wrapping it, twirling it around his phalanges. The feeling makes you subconsciously push your head into his hand.

"heh, no wonder Red calls you 'kitten'. you kind of act like a cat." Stretch says as he starts to massage your scalp. You make a pleased hum noise. Everything from the relaxed hum of his magic, his sweet smell, to his phalanges massaging your scalp was lulling you to sleep. Soon enough, you did just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are over and now it's spring break :D That means maybe more writing??? 
> 
> Also I had written a different perspective that goes along with this chapter, idk whether to post it or not, so comment down below if you guys want that or not. It's fairly similar to how this chapter is written in terms of dialog but it has different thoughts and all that.
> 
> Well I hope you all enjoy!!! See you all next Sunday


	7. EXTRA: Stretch-ed Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the other perspective for Chapter 6 that I mentioned. I hope you enjoy this little diversion!
> 
> OH JUST A WARNING TO THE READERS! THIS HAS A SPOILER AS TO WHO SOLVES THE PUZZLE FIRST!!! So don't read this if you want to wait and see how it unfolds in Chapter 7!

I think I solved it. It took me a couple of all nighters, but I think I did it. I walk downstairs from my room to find my little bee. I see Blue and Papyrus in the living room so I walk over to them.

"mornin'" I say to the energetic duo.

"MORNING PAPY!" Blue gets up and runs to hug my middle.

"GOOD MORNING STRETCH!" Papyrus waves from his spot on the floor, "HOW ARE YOU DOING WITH THE HUMAN'S PUZZLE?"

"'m stuck on one part, so 'm just gonna ask them 'bout it." I say, but really I wanted to see them so I can tell them that I solved it.

"PAPY! SHE WON'T GIVE OUT ANY HINTS THOUGH. IF YOU GET ONE CAN YOU TELL US ABOUT IT? PRETTY PLEASE?" Blue says with his eye lights growing big like puppy eyes.

"sure bro, anythin' for you." I say with a smile.

"YAY!" Papyrus and Blue shout together.

"so do you two know where they might've went?" I ask.

"I THINK SHE WENT TO THE BACKYARD." Papyrus replies.

"m'kay, thanks you two." I walk towards the backyard.

========================

It was a pretty misty outside, when I walked out onto the patio. You were already curled up on one of the chairs watching the sun rise. You looked picture perfect.

"hey, little bee." I sit in the other chair. Since I can't smoke in the house, I might as well do it here. I pull out a cigarette and light it. This was really relaxing after the few nights I couldn't sleep, but the nightmares weren't as bad anymore. After all, I had your puzzle to distract me from them.

Then I hear you get up but what I didn't expect is for you to wrap your arms around my shoulders from behind. I feel your warm breath tickle my neck through my turtleneck, you smelled like lemons and sugar. Why were you hugging me though?

Then you perk up a bit when you point at my notebook on the table.

"My notebook? Yeah sure." I open up my notebook  to a blank page  and I hand you a pen from inside my pocket.

You begin to write. "Why do you call Me Little Bee?"

I thought about it for a moment. "No particular reason really. Maybe 'cause your soul buzzes around like one?" Then I lean my head on yours, letting the same hum of magic softly fill my ears. It was a quiet buzz but it as pleasant.

"hey little bee? are you oka-" I started, but then I felt something was wrong. I took my cigarette and put it out. Then I felt your breath to hitch. I stood up and turned around to embrace you. You put your face into my sweatshirt and started to cry harder. I could hear your soft voice repeating apologies over and over. I place my forehead on top of yours.

"shh. it's not your fault. everything is going to be okay. you don't need to apologize. shh, don’t speak, it's okay. please don't cry," I say trying to sooth your crying.

After a bit your crying turns into soft sniffles and hiccups. We stand there for a bit. I want to know why you suddenly started crying, but now wasn't the right time to ask. The question would probably burn in the back of my mind until I get the answer. You pull away rubbing your eyes. You looked exhausted.

"hey little bee? do you want to go inside for a nap? You don't have to get up until dinner." I smile. You really looked like you need it. You nod. We both walk back inside to the living room.

I make it to the living room first and this is the perfect opportunity. I flop down on the couch, laying across it with my arms open for you. You walk over and lie down with me. I wrap my arms around you and you snuggle even more into me. Damn, little bee. How _sweet_ can you _bee_? Everything about you reminded me of the flowers in your little garden, small, sweet, and very soft. I start to play with your hair, I could fall asleep doing this. Then you just do the cutest little thing, you move your head a little bit more into my hand.

"heh, no wonder Red calls you 'kitten'. you kind of act like a cat." I start to rub your scalp and you make a sound similar to a cat purring. Maybe I should just call you kitten, too. After a bit you fall asleep. I shift a little bit so that I can get off the couch without waking you up. Maybe I can just surprise you later at dinner with the solution to your little puzzle. Before I got up, I placed a small kiss on your hair. It's just something I usually do to Blue after he falls asleep when he has nightmares. Getting up from the couch, I walk back out to the patio. I sit back down and light another cigarette, wondering about the mysterious nostalgia you had in this house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 will be posted on Sunday as usual :) Spring Break will be ending for me next week but hopefully I'll find some time to write longer chapters for you guys :P


	8. Tendons are Running High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha writing this was a mess. I had to rewrite this three times to figure out what the heck was going on. Also thinking of puns for titles is hard...

You woke up to violent shaking. You see that it's Edge and he looked pissed? You notice that Stretch wasn't on the couch anymore.

"GET UP HUMAN. DINNER IS READY." As he finished what he needed to say he stomps away.

You sit up slowly, so you don't have your blood rush up to your head. You get up and walk to the dining room and see that everyone has taken a seat with a plate full of lasagna. You see that Stretch is in your seat with an extra plate for you. You walk over to him and wave for him to get up.

"how about you check my paper first?" Stretch says with a smirk.

Your eyes widen with shock. Did he figure it out? You quickly snatch his paper off the table, maybe a little too excitedly. Then you see all the names written: Mom, Susan, William, Queenie, Dad, Mason, Emillee, and James. You look at him then you look at the paper again.

"I'm right aren't I?" His smirk growing to a full-on smug grin, "aren't I, Queenie?"

You start to nod quickly, placing the paper down. You didn't expect Stretch to be the first one to figure out the puzzle, but you're kind happy that he is. You quickly pull him into a hug, excited that he figure it out. You hear a bunch of disappointed "nyehs" and groans at the fact that Stretch was the first one to figure out your puzzle.

"YOU MUST HAVE CHEATED OR AT LEAST GOTTEN A HINT, YOU SMOKESTACK!" Edge roars from across the table, slamming his hands down.

"heh, no I didn't get any hints or anything, Edge." Stretch says a little too passive aggressively for his relaxed demeanor.

"THEN WHAT WAS GOING ON IN THE BACKYARD WITH QUEENIE THEN? SWAYING HER THOUGHTS WITH THAT SICKLY SWEET TONE OF YOURS?" Edge asks with a hint of venom in his tone.

"That's none of your business, Edge." Stretch's left eye socket flared a honey-toned fire. Edge's does the same but his flares a dark red, like blood. Everyone stands from their seat quickly. You ready yourself, just in case.

"edge, let's back down. now isn't the time to fight." Red says cautiously, red beads of magic rolling down his skull.

"YEAH. PAPY LET'S NOT FIGHT IN FRONT OF QUEENIE. YOU'LL JUST SCARE HER." Blue interjects into the conversation, holding onto Stretch's arm to hold him back.

"only if Edge drops it too." Stretch says, his mouth now pulled into a tight line.

" **W H A T  I F  I  D O N ' T**   ?" Edge's mouth turning into a scowl. His tone much deeper darker than his usual proud, pretentious one.

Then you feel magic being summoned. You see bones glowing a deep red similar to Edge's magic starting to materialize. Then you feel everyone else's magic flare. The room becomes almost suffocating with everyone's magic swirling together. Good thing you're good at acting under pressure. You put your hands together whispering small commands, then you place your hands at your side hoping no one would notice. You snap, pointing your finger towards the floor with small purple flecks floating around your pointer finger. You feel the pressure from everyone's magic instantly disappear. You silently thank your mom and dad for using that enough on you and William for you to remember that.

With everyone's magic dealt with, you look around the room to see multiple confused faces.

"WHAT THE- WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MAGIC?" Edge screeches.

"It seems to me that our magic has been cancelled out by something." Green replies looking around the room.

Everyone seems to looked around the room for the source of the nullification magic, but nobody's eyes landed on you. So as a person who sees everything through, you quickly grab onto Stretch's waist. You bury your face so no one can see and you start to hiccup and sniffle like you were scared and crying. Maybe you should throw in a few fake tears? You had to make this as authentic as possible.

"queenie, I'm sorry. did we scare you?" Stretch says turning and squatting down to look up at your face, now stained with fake tears. He cups your face with his hand and starts to rub his thumb against your cheek wiping away tears. His expression changes from a concerned one to a skeptical one, "unless… we didn't scare you at all?"

You hear Blue and Papyrus gasp. "PAPY! HOW COULD SHE NOT BE SCARED?!?" Blue exclaims. He runs to you hugging you and petting your head comforting you, "QUEENIE IS LITERALLY CRYING!" You do a little sniffle to get his point across.

"I'M SORRY QUEENIE, YOU WERE SO FRIGHTENED BY OUR MAGIC BUT THANKFULLY YOU WEREN'T HURT." Papyrus says walking over and pulling both you and Blue into a hug.

"hey stretch? what do you mean by 'she wasn't scared at all'?" G asks.

"Yes, I would like to know your reasoning behind that statement, as well. It seems that you're assuming that she's the one who cancelled all our magic." Green adds.

Everyone becomes quiet and turns to Stretch. You're still being held by Blue and Papyrus but it feels more defensive rather than comforting.

"it's just that queenie seemed to be fine when all our magic went off. she didn't immediately cling to me or Blue." Stretch explains with a serious tone, taking side glances at you.

"Interesting, he knows how to read people pretty well, like a lie-detector," you thought, "or maybe he was just very observant."

"BUT PAPY! MAYBE SHE FROZE UP AND DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO." Blue says defensively, clutching you tighter.

"don't worry Blue, I'm just voicing my thoughts. I'm not saying anythin' bad 'bout Queenie." Stretch says his tone changing to a more relaxed one.

Sans coughs. You didn't notice that he's been silent this whole time. "I think we should _spaghetti_ -ng to this dinner before it gets cold."

"SANS!" Papyrus yells. You giggle, happy that Sans ended the conversation and brought everyone's attention to dinner. Everyone sat back down, however you didn't have a seat now. You pick up your plate and started to eat while standing.

"QUEENIE, WHY ARE YOU EATING WHILE STANDING?" Papyrus asks from across the table.

You gesture that there isn't any seats left at the table. You put another bite of the lasagna in your mouth. It's okay, but Susan could probably make it better.

"QUEENIE YOU CAN SHARE A SEAT WITH ME!" Blue says next to you, scooting over on his seat. You shake your head and wave for him to stand. He stands with a confused look. You sit on his chair and then patted your lap. His eyes turning to stars accompanied by a light blush of blue, dusting his cheekbones. He climbs up onto your lap and you both start to eat again. Dinner was fairly light and cheery afterwards, with a few claims from G and Papyrus that you have to sit with them next dinner. Afterwards, everyone starts to head to bed, exhausted from the intensity from earlier. You change into an oversized shirt and put on some fluffy socks. You get into bed and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well spring break has ended and now Spring quarter starts! I've written a few chapters ahead so I won't fall behind on updates just in case I get busy in school. I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> P.S. If you made it this far feel free to follow me on Twitter (@Lim3Kirby). I'm always happy to talk with people about anything :)


	9. Tibia Honest I Have Nightmares, too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How fun! Nightmares!

You were alone and it was dark. You felt so very empty, like your body wasn't there anymore. Then you heard voices coming from somewhere in the darkness. You begin to walk in the direction you think it's coming from, then you see your parents standing there. You begin running to them and they open their arms for a hug. You're surrounded by their warm embrace, you could feel their chest rise and fall and their loving whispers. It was all too wonderful.

"Sweetheart? I love you so much." You hear your mother say.

"You've grown into a fine woman, Queenie." You hear your father say.

You look up but all you see are blank faces, actually no face at all. You scream stumbling backwards away from them. No words could come out of your mouth only your piercing screams into the endless darkness.

"Sweetheart? I know you had to but why? Why are we gone now?" Your mother began crying tears of blood.

"My daughter. I knew one day you'll surpass me, but… I never knew it would be like this." Blood began to soak through his clothes.

You begin to stutter out apologies as you slowly look down at your hands. Blood. That's all you could see, their blood was on your hands. You looked up again and their bodies were on the ground, lifeless. You scramble on all fours to their now limp bodies. Blood was seeping out from their clothes as you cried out into the darkness apologies and pleads for help. Tears streamed down your face as your voice got hoarser and quieter, until you were only sobbing on the ground.

"You did this. It's your fault. You spilled their blood and soon enough I'll spill yours." A voice said behind you. You sit up to turn around and what you see is the last face you want to see. The sight makes your blood freeze over.

==========

You woke up in cold sweat. You felt dried tears all over your face. Your hair sticking to the sides of your face. You needed to drink, you're not going to sleep after that nightmare. You look at the clock next to your bed, 1:14am. You get up, you didn't feel like putting on pants. Screw the fact that you lived in a house full of guys. If they tried anything while you're in this mood, you're about to kick their ass to heaven and the stars above.

You walk downstairs and into the kitchen. You go to a cabinet near the fridge, you open it up. You see all of the wines your parents used to drink, William's, Mason's, and James's beer collection. You close the cabinet, you needed a little bit of a better tasting drink to shake off tonight's nightmare. You see William's symbols at the bottom corner of the cabinet. "sneaky turd thinks he can hide his stash," You quietly mutter to yourself. You place a finger on his carved symbols muttering his stupid answers to his dumb questions. Then you open the cabinet revealing all different types of vodka, tequila, whiskeys, and bourbons. You grab your favorite out of the bunch, a honey flavored whiskey. You place it on the counter, grabbing a glass from the mug cabinet. You open the bottle and start to pour yourself one. You quickly down that glass. Then you fill another and down it again. When you're pouring your third glass you hear noise from behind you. You whip around to see Red standing there with a surprised look on his face.

"hey queenie, you a'ight there?" Red says as he slowly walks towards you.

You nod, downing your third glass and pouring your fourth. You down that one too, feeling the alcohol burn your chest. It was distracting enough to forget about the constricting pain in your heart. You start to pour your fifth, you hear Red stop beside you. You look at him then the glass. You offer it to him.

"nah 'm good for tonight, sweetheart. just came to see what the noise was 'bout." Red says, watching you as you shrug and down it. You head spins slowly and the burn feels much nicer now. You pour your sixth but before you can put the glass to your lips, Red's hands push it back down to the counter.

"I think you should stop for tonight." Red says as he grabs the bottle of whiskey and your filled glass. You make a growling noise from the back of your throat. Red stops and looks at you with a startled face. You gesture to give back your glass and the bottle. Your vision begins to swirl with the alcohol kicking in. You really just want to drink in peace.

"sweetheart, even though you're actually a bit intimidating right now… I rather not do that." Red says as he puts down the glass and bottle on the counter a good distance away from you. Oops, maybe you're letting a little too much go. "how about…we just go and sit on the couch for a bit okay?" He reaches out to hold your elbow, but you pull back. You stumble into the corner, bracing yourself on either side by holding the counter. You glared at Red. "m'kay, I wont touch you. just come and sit on the couch with me, 'kay sweetheart?" Red says putting his hands into his coat pockets. He slowly starts to walk to the living room and you followed.

Red sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to him, for you to sit down. Instead you just stood there, staring at him.

"sweetheart…?" Red said tentatively. You then slowly walked towards him and straddled his lap, burying your face into the fur of his coat and you hands grabbing the back of his coat. He tenses up at your actions, but slowly relaxes when you don't do anything else.

"hey queenie…" Red starts, "you can cry if you want. I have nightmares too and it helps sometimes."

With those few words, tears began to spill from your eyes. You feel Red slowly start to rub your back and hold the back of your head. You begin to mutter apologies barely above a whisper, over and over again. You hope that maybe someone someday will forgive you. Maybe one day you won't be haunted with these nightmares of your dead family. Your parents, your sister and her fiancé, and your fiancé, they were all physically gone, but they always come back to kill you, from the inside out. Maybe you can die and join them, but you knew they wouldn't want that.

"'m sorry if I can't comfort you…the correct way like Papyrus and Blue can, but…" Red pauses, "I'll be here for you. anytime, day or night and anywhere, just say my name and I'll be there. 'kay sweetheart?"

You don't respond, you can't respond between your sniffles and hiccups. You just hold him tighter. You've never had someone to hold you on these kind of nights. You always felt so alone. Hopeless even. But even if tonight is the only night that you'll have someone to cry on and to comfort you. You're filled with determination to make it to the next day.

You fall asleep on Red lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lately I've been having nightmares, so this chapter was interesting to write. Although, I would take multiple sleepless nights from nightmares than college level Calc 2 ;-; I hope you enjoyed!


	10. Temporal-ily Hungover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha don't drink kids. It'll make everything worse tomorrow.

Boy, did your head hurt the next morning. You sat up, head pounding even harder. You squint trying to look around, you weren't in your room. In here it smelled like smoke, but not like Stretch's sweet smoke more like a bonfire. You look around for a clock or something to tell you the time. You spot a clock on a desk, it says 2:34 pm. You missed breakfast. You slowly stand up but the world starts spinning rapidly making you feel sick. To the best of your abilities, you rush out of whoever's room this is to the bathroom. You kneel in front of the toilet, hurling everything in your stomach. You rinse out your mouth in the sink and look at yourself in the mirror. You looked like a hot mess. Your hair is everywhere, your face a little crusty from probably last night, and there were visible bags under your eyes. You try to fix your hair and you quickly wash your face before stumbling back out into the hallway. You're staggering down the hallway until you bump into someone, making you lose your balance. You're quickly enveloped in blue magic, preventing you from falling completely over.

 

"woah, I've got you." Sans says, "I heard that you've fallen ill from Red."

 

You stare at him, you weren't the most happiest person when you're hungover and hungry. You motion if he could help you down the stairs.

 

"sure, kiddo." Sans helps you down the stairs using his magic to support most of your weight. You weakly smile a thank you to him. "no prob, kid. is there anything you want to eat? I can ask someone to make it for you." Sans asks while helping you sit at the dining room table. You gesture that you'll be okay getting food yourself. "'kay kid. just shout if you need any help." With that, Sans walks towards the living room. You lie your head down on the table, against the protests of your now very empty stomach. Your head was seriously hurting too much to be moving around this much this morning. After a few minutes gathering all your determination, you stand up. Wobbling to the kitchen you're barely able to step onto the stool to reach the teas. Stepping up onto the stool was easy, now stepping down was like jumping off a cliff, backwards and blindfolded. You steady yourself on the counter, putting one foot down on the floor slowly, then the other. You grab your tea bag and start making some simple black tea. You place some bread in the toaster. You lean back on the counter, rubbing your temples. Hopefully somewhere in your room you still had painkillers.

 

"Good morning, Miss Queenie." Green says in a subdued tone, "Heard you weren't feeling well. Would you like me to do a check up on you? I am a doctor, after all." He goes over to the coffee maker, pouring himself a cup.

 

You might just take him up on his offer. For now, you need food and quiet. You hear your toast pop up and you grab it from the toaster. You pick up your tea and your toast, you look at Green while leaning on the kitchen doorway. "Maybe, he's okay to trust." You think to yourself. Green turns around to see you still in the doorway. You wave your toast-filled hand, signaling for him to follow you. You and Green head upstairs and you stop in front of your door. Better now than later.

 

"Queenie, did you want me to do that check up now?" Green asks nervously.

 

You nod. You make a gesture asking if he wanted to do it later.

 

"No, no, I'm alright with checking you up now. Let me just run to my room for my equipment." Green hurries off.

 

You sip your tea. Hopefully he comes back soon, this headache was going to kill you. A few minutes pass, Green comes back with a small leather bag in hand.

 

You place your hand on the door and the door responds with an audible click. You open the door and walk inside. You see Green hesitating to step inside. You gesture that it's okay to come in.

 

"Pardon my intrusion." Green steps into your room and you see him glancing around your room. You close the door behind him. You were a bit nervous too since he is the first one to be in here. You set your tea on your nightstand and you sat on your bed, nibbling on the toast you had made. You see Green look towards your desk with all your research papers scattered. You make a coughing noise to get his attention, the last thing you want is for him to look at those.

 

"Ah yes, um… your check up." Green walks over and kneels in front of you. He does all the regular things your doctor does: checking your breathing, temperature, etcetera. Then Green looks at you, his emerald eye lights meeting yours.

 

"Miss Queenie, may I ask as to why are you feeling ill?" Green asks, "You seem to be perfectly healthy from what I can tell…"

 

Your eyes avert from his, looking down at the ground. You don't know why you're being shy all of sudden, maybe it's your realization of how close he was. Green tips your face back up to look at him. Your face heats up more.

 

You avoid his gaze and you make a motion like your drinking. You look back at him and he has wide eyes of realization.

 

"Oh." Green looks away. "You're…hungover?"

 

You nod. Now this is just awkward. You could've just told him before he did his check up and all that and you could've avoided this whole encounter. Ugh, stupid hangover making you do stupid things. You know what will be more stupid, if you talked. If you did, then you'll just jump out your window.

 

"Please don't jump out your window," Green says concerned, startling you from your thoughts, "…I don't think it would help your hangover."

 

Ah. Kill me now. You turn to crawl over to the other side of your bed, obviously where the window was. If the fall didn't kill you, your embarrassment would. Then again, there wasn't really anything that could kill you physically, just emotionally.

 

"MISS QUEENIE! DO NOT JUMP FROM YOUR WINDOW! " Green yells. You hear him scramble onto your bed after you, while you open your window.

 

He wraps his arms around your waist pulling you backwards onto your bed onto his lap. How much more awkward and embarrassed can you get? Stupid hangovers, stupid nightmares, can't you just pause and think for once during a hangover? You realize that Green still hasn't let you go. You pat his arms, signaling that he should let you go.

 

"I rather not, Miss Queenie. I don't want you to be jumping out your window now." Green says clutching you tighter.

 

"Ok," You whisper, "But you have to promise me that you won't tell the others that I can talk, okay? I don't really feel comfortable to talk with you guys yet."

 

"Of course, my dear."

 

Then you two sat in silence staring out your, now open window. You can see the field in the backyard from here. At the edge of the meadow was the forest you and William had used to run around in. Susan never really liked going in there since she got lost in it once for several hours. For you, the forest always reminded you of your hideaway at the castle. It was quiet and peaceful, a place where you could forget reality and be alone with your thoughts. You wished you could be there, in your hidden place at the castle, but you really needed a breather from everything going on over there. Although you haven't really gotten a break here either. You had almost been skewered by magic, cried on two people, gotten drunk, and now you've almost jumped out of your window from pure embarrassment during a hangover while doing the one thing that you hate doing around new people, talking. You sigh, maybe you should go back or not. At this point you had no idea what was going on anymore. You were just exhausted.

 

"Is something wrong, Miss Queenie?" Green asks leaning in next to your face.

 

You don't know how to respond, so you just lean back into him, sighing again and closing your eyes. You realize that your headache is gone. Did Green do something to alleviate it? You could ask him but at the same time, you didn't want to disturb the peaceful silence between you two. After all, you loved this, just the stillness of it all. The only noise is you and Green breathing. However, if you focused just enough you can hear his magic hum inside of him. It had a strong steady beat to it but it almost sounded as if his magic was playing the piano, soft and delicately. It was almost entrancing.

 

"Miss Queenie, are you feeling better? I hope I alleviated some of your pain." Green asks.

 

You look up at him and smiled. He probably used a bit of healing magic on you, not that you minded. You continued to look at Green. You wonder were he got those cracks on his skull, you lift your hand to cup the side of his face. Even with those cracks, he was still good-looking. Hell, even without his looks his personality alone could swoon a girl off her feet. You feel lucky to even have had met this guy. You feel lucky that you had met all the guys who live here. They all treated and made you feel normal.

 

"Miss Queenie," Green says while an emerald blush dusted across his skull ,"You look quite content."

 

You make a pleased hum noise. "I'm just happy I met you and the others," you say quietly.

 

"I'm delighted that I have been able to met you too." Green replies with a gentle smile.

 

Maybe it was the moment. Maybe your gut feeling took over your brain. Maybe it was some lonely feeling shouting to do it. You stretched your neck for your lips to meet his teeth for a soft light kiss. You only held your lips there for a second till you realized what you've just done. You shrink back, looking back down at the bed.

 

"I-I-I'm so sorry. I-I was-wasn't thinking…" You quickly stammer out. Heat rushing to your face, you're probably beet red right now. Maybe you were still drunk.

 

Green doesn't respond. You slowly look back up to see his eyes looking away from you, hand covering the lower half of his face, and a deep emerald blush covering his cheekbones could be seen through the hole in his hand.

 

"Miss Queenie, that was quite bold of you." Green says, muffled slightly by his hand.

 

"I'm sorry. I just kind of moved without thinking." You say, still looking at Green.

 

"Ah. No apologies needed, Miss Queenie. It was pleasant." He replied turning his head back to look at you.

 

"Oh...m'kay." You look out the window again. You see the sky slowly trasitioning into sunset hues. You wonder how long you and Green have been sitting on your bed for, maybe two hours? Hopefully no one was looking for you two.

 

"Green?" You say quietly.

 

"Yes, Miss Queenie?" He responds.

 

"Maybe we should go… get dinner… or something. People might be looking for us." You start to fidget with the edge of your oversized shirt.

 

"Yes, we should." Green lets go of you and somehow gracefully gets off your bed.

 

You scoot off the bed too, a little less gracefully than Green. You walk over to the door and open it. Edge is standing in front of your door: arms crossed, tapping his foot impatiently, and looking visibly pissed. Your eyes widen, this is the last person you wanted at your door.

 

"My dear, why are you-" Green comes up from behind you.

 

"OH?" Edge's scowl turns into a malicious grin. "I'M SURE THE HOUSEHOLD WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHERE YOU TWO HAVE BEEN."

 

Ah fuck. Those last two hours may have been the last two peaceful hours you'll have in awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaah I'm sorry for posting late again ;-; I'm drowning in college rn and it's been hard trying to find time to do much other than homework, eating, and sleeping. BUT I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :)


	11. I've Got a Bone To Pick With You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha... I love chaos. 
> 
> {Please read the end notes for an update on this book :P }

Edge turns to walk away. You grab his hand and giving him a pleading look. You really didn't need any drama in this house. If there ended up being drama, you might as well start preparing your early departure from your old paradise. Which might happen.

 

"HUMAN! DO NOT TOUCH ME!" Edge snarls. "YOU CANNOT STOP ME. BESIDES THE OTHER HOUSEMATES WERE FRANTICALLY LOOKING FOR YOU TWO." He shakes off your hand, a bit more roughly than you would've liked.

 

"Edge." Green's voice drops to a much more serious darker tone, "I can tolerate many things that you do… but mistreating a lady in front of me is not one of them." Green steps out of your room and in front of you.

 

"DO I LOOK LIKE A PERSON WHO WOULD CARE?" Edge snaps back, squaring up to Green. Green was visibly taller than Edge but Edge didn't seemed to be the one to back down.

 

You tugged on Green's white sweater to get his attention. Green keeps his gaze on Edge for a bit more then he turns to you. You shake your head to tell him it's not worth to get upset over. Green sighs.

 

"If you want me to let go of this matter, Miss Queenie, so be it." Green walks past Edge towards the stairs, however he barely makes it there until Edge opens his mouth again.

 

"RUNNING AWAY, GREEN? JUST BECAUSE THE HUMAN SAID TO? HOW WEAK ARE YOU TO LISTEN TO IT? OR DID IT SEDUCE YOU WITH THEIR MAGIC?" Edge spits out without turning around to look at Green.

 

Before Green could march back and give Edge a piece of his mind. You already lunged at Edge, making him shriek. Both of you tumble to the floor. You pin his arms to the ground with your knees, straddling his chest and gripping his scarf in your hand. You're glaring straight into his eye lights. He's glaring right back at you. Everyone else in the household has probably run up the stairs to see who's shriek it was. You feel magic surround you then throwing you into your room. Your body slams into your desk. Quickly shaking off your dizziness and the pain shooting up and down your back; you stand up and quickly slam your bedroom door. What are you supposed to do now? You lost your temper for only a second and look where it got you, a house full of now, probably, angry and bewildered skeletons. There's two things you could do: you could go out there and try to diffuse the situation with the potential of being slammed into something again if you're not careful or… you could call them. Then you hear banging outside you door. You thank your parents again for reinforcing the house to take a beating whether it be magical or physical. You decide that maybe it won't hurt to call them. With a little bit of magic, you draw a small spell circle on your palm.

 

It begins to emit small black flecks and you whisper, "Hey, I'm at the house. Can you come by?" Then it disappears.

 

You swipe at the air in front of you bringing up the purple security screen again. You see that all of the skeletons were still standing outside your door either pounding on it, readying magic to bust it open, or simply standing there frightened by all the noise and magic. You wave it away and you get up from your spot on the floor. Walking over to your bed, you crawl over to your window to open it. You look down at the patio and see that there's no sign of anyone. It was a two story drop from your window to the ground, but for you it wasn't that bad. You shift yourself to sit on the window sill and you drop gracefully to the ground, with a little help from gravity magic. You walk around the side of the house to see a man and a woman standing at the entrance talking, it was William and Susan.

 

William was a bit taller than you but not as tall as Papyrus. He still has his childish shaggy brown hair, but now it's long enough to be pulled back into a ponytail. He was wearing his formal robes, which kind of looked like a costume you would see in Aladdin: puffy white cotton pants, a loose fitting white shirt, and a light blue tunic with a silver dragon displayed on the front. He was probably still working when you called. As for Susan, she was about the same height as William. She had her long black hair pulled into a neat tight bun. She was wearing a white button down and deep forest green plaid slacks; she probably got off work early, like usual.

 

"Hey." You say waving to them.

 

"What happened? You disappear for what? Two weeks? And here you are calling us that something went wrong. Queenie you've got to be saying something better than 'I'm sorry.'" William says with a huff, crossing his arms.

 

"I didn't say anything was wrong. I just… told you were I was." You say with a meek smile.

 

"I agree with William. But what on Earth did you do this time? Did you remove the magic inside again? Or did you teleport the stairs to somewhere in the forest again?" Susan says casually.

 

"No, not really. I tackled a person who lives here because he was belittling someone in front of me then called me a seductress and more or less referred to me as a lower life form." You say using Susan's casual tone, shrugging.

 

"What the fuck you mean 'I tackled someone who lives here'? What do you even mean someone lives here? What the fuck." Susan replying in a confused tone.

 

"Oh, you should ask William, he's the one who forgot to put up the barrier, allowing eight skeletons to move in." You shoot a glare towards William who has a shocked look on his face.

 

"God, so all this came from William being his usual turd self?" Susan says while turning to glare at William too.

 

"Whaaaaaat? Who the fuck are you calling a tur- WAIT!" William looks between you and an annoyed looking Susan. "So somehow this is all MY fault?"

 

"How else are people, let alone skeletons, get through Queenie's parents', basically, impenetrable barrier other than someone forgetting to close it?" Susan says waving her hand around. "I know Queenie wouldn't do that because she's good about that and I haven't been here recently. So obviously you're turd ass forgot to close the barrier again."

 

"What were you doing here, William?" You ask.

 

"Fine. I came here to grab my stash of Wiz's special made mage alcohol and I forgot to close the barrier. I'm sorry." William says in defeat looking away from you two.

 

"Stupid." Susan says shaking her head, "So fucking stupid."

 

"IT'S NOT STUPID, THAT LIQUOR WOULD GO FOR HUNDREDS OF GOLD IF IT WAS SOLD BACK AT THE KINDGOM! It's speeeeciaaaaaal, Susan." William says defensively.

 

"You're special to forget the barrier." Susan casually shoots.

 

"Ouch." You say. "Anyways, forget the liquor and William's screw up, can you guys help me out?"

 

"Sure. Would love to scare a few kids." Susan says pounding her fist into her palm.

 

"Well… I wouldn't mind showing a few bones the consequences of messing with a sibling of mine." William says with a mischievous dark smile creeping up on to his face.

 

"Please don't kill them." You say quietly as you followed them to the front door and back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for the late update...again. This spring quarter has been way too busy for me to post on Sundays anymore and I've just been stressed out that all I can think about is school. So what this means is that I'll be moving the update day to Monday. Hopefully that's okay with everyone (;; -_-) I hope you guys had a fun and relaxing Easter and that you enjoyed the new chapter :)


	12. Stern-um Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe you're okay. Maybe you're not. It's good to be okay and it's okay to not be okay.

Once Susan stepped one foot inside, she took a deep breath in. "EVERYONE WHO BROKE INTO OUR HOUSE GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Susan yells authoritatively.

 

At that moment all those who could teleport did and all those who couldn't scrambled down the stairs. You quickly hid behind William, he chuckles at your gesture.

 

"Now that I've got all of your attention, first thing first: who found our house and decided that it was okay to come in here? Don't worry I'm not coming for you anytime soon." Susan's tone changing back to her casual one but still was fairly intimidating.

 

"I found it, kid." Sans speaks up, his left eye light alight with a blue flame. "Looked like there wasn't anybody here for a long time and it was unlocked."

 

Susan turns to William with a glare, William raises his hands in defense.

 

"M'kay, sounds good. Now here's the real question for you boys," Susan's expression darkens and her eyes turn vicious, " **WHO'S BEEN BULLYING QUEENIE?"** Susan cracks her knuckles stepping forward, you feel her magic aura rolling off in angry waves.

 

You feel the magic rise in the room, everyone preparing themselves for a fight. Although, it was kind of fun to see Susan her usual self again. You tug on William's tunic to let him know that he has to reel in Susan before you really have to step in and do some serious cleaning.

 

William nods at your gesture and casually walks between the two tense groups, leaving you at the door. "Look, we only want to talk and reason with you guys. We're only being so defensive like this is because Queenie is like our younger sister. So either you all stand down and listen or we do it the hard way."

 

"YOUNGER SISTER?" You hear Blue shout from the back of the skeletal group.

 

"Yeah, we grew up with her. If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm William and that furious woman behind me is Susan. So all we want to know is…" William smiles, **"Who's been bullying Queenie. Okay?"** His aura feels as if electricity is sparking all over the place, charging the already heated atmosphere.

 

 **"** We just don't tolerate that kind of bs, you know?" Susan casually says, "Right, William?"

 

"Righty-O, Susan."

 

You're still by the door, watching everything go down. This is interesting, but once again this wasn't the time to let them loose. You walk over to William standing next to him, you tug at his robes again. He looks at you, and you make a sigh noise.

 

"Fine, fine. Whatever you want Queenie." William says while waving to Susan. Then you feel both their auras die down leaving the skeleton's tense magic-filled atmosphere.

 

You tug at William's robes again. "You know you could just like… do that thingy you know?" He says, "I know you're uncomfortable but like it would make a lot of things easier."

 

You shake your head, you hated talking. You just pull him down by his collar and whisper very quietly into his ear of what you want to say aloud.

 

"Ah…okay." William stands up straight again, "From Queenie, I'm sorry for tackling you, Edge. I was just getting tired of having drama and I just got very angry. I didn't intend on hurting you or anything, I just wanted to get a point across. Hopefully you got the idea. End of message." William sighs, he's probably bored now that he has to be diplomatic.

 

"THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF IT HADN'T STAYED IN IT'S ROOM WITH GREEN FOR TWO HOURS." Edge declares venomously. He smirks like he's just brought death upon you, but really all he did was bring Susan's wrath upon himself.

 

Susan appears before him in a flash making him jump back a bit, **"I ASSUME YOU MUST BE EDGE IF YOU'RE SO BOLD TO CALL QUEENIE THAT IN FRONT OF ME**."

 

You panic, knowing Susan she'll probably beat his ass before he can respond. Thankfully William is fast enough to yank her away, "God, Susan we're trying to be diplomatic here. Can't you listen to Queenie for once?"

 

You cross your arms looking over at Susan then you point towards the door. She makes sounds of protest and you flick your head towards the door again. She sighs, dropping her shoulders in defeat. She bows and mutters a quiet apology and proceeds to walk out the door closing it behind her. You sigh, you should've just called William.

 

"Thank you, Queenie." William pets your head. "Now, since the most aggressive one is out of the picture, can we all sit at the table and discuss our dispute?" Without taking an answer he starts to head for the dining table behind the skeletal group and sits in his chair. Everyone follows suit but the only ones who sit are Green, Edge, and Sans, the rest stand on the other side of the table. You sit next to William.

 

"Now then. Let's get one thing straight. Queenie owns this house and you all might as well give her the respect she deserves since she could very well kick you all out." William states. "Now, to clarify the situation that caused for all this to happen…" William looks to Edge.

 

"THE HUM-" Edge cuts himself off, "AHEM, QUEENIE AND GREEN HAD STAYED IN HER BEDROOM FOR FAR TOO LONG. WORRYING THE REST OF THE HOUSEHOLD. IT WAS INAPPROPRIATE FOR THEM TO STA-"

 

You cut Edge off by raising your hand. He's really bothered by that. "HUMA-" You glare at Edge. Then you look at the group of skeletons, your eyes landing on Red. You make a gesture towards him for him to speak up about what happened the night before. He's sweating nervously, you nod giving the signal that it's okay to talk about it.

 

"uh… so um… last night I had found Queenie drinkin' like it was the 'nd of the world. she had some nightmares, pretty bad ones, if she was drinkin' that much. she probably woke up the next morning with a hangover 'nd 'm assumin' Green had offered to do a check up on 'er. that right, Green?"

 

"Yes, she seemed to be quite unstable when I saw her this morning and I decided to assist her in her recovery." Green didn't say anymore.

 

Everyone was quiet and looking at you. You shrunk down in your seat, all the stares made you more uncomfortable.

 

"Queenie…" William quietly says, "which nightmare was it this time for you to be drinking that badly?"

 

You look down at the table and you point towards your mother's and father's chairs. You hated thinking about it. It was bad enough to even have had that nightmare, you didn't want to think about it anymore.

 

"I'm sorry. I should've known you would have had those after… nevermind." William hugs you. You didn't feel like crying, you kind of just felt numb. You've just dug yourself deeper in whatever this was.

 

"QUEENIE? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR MOM AND DAD?" Papyrus asks.

 

"Um… Well." William replies taking a glace down at you, "She'll… tell you when she's ready."

 

It'll be awhile until you're ready to talk about that. What transpired before you came back to the house might be too intense for you to think about right now. You don't think that it's the right time to tell your skeletal housemates, since it would take a lot of… talking to explain everything.

 

It's been wonderful meeting everyone but you were truly exhausted now from everything. You wanted to sleep for at least a week at this point. You could hear William and the skeletons discussing something, but you weren't processing any of their words. You could feel your exhaustion crawl and spread through your body that was begging for some decent rest.

 

You stand up abruptly making your chair screech back against the hardwood floor. The voices around the table went quiet. You slowly start to walk towards the staircase. You hear William call your name a couple times but all you cared about now was the sweet embrace of sleep. You walk up the stairs and into your bedroom. You lean against your door and slid down it until you were sitting on the floor. You bring your knees towards you, wrapping your arms around them.

 

"Everything will be okay. You'll be okay." You quietly reassure yourself as you doze off on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you all for all the wonderful comments on my writing; it makes my day reading every one of them and replying back to you all. I'm elated to hear that you all are enjoying the ride so far and excited to see what my story has in store.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy today's chapter and I'll see you all next Monday! :)


	13. EXTRA: A Frontal Assult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short omniscient POV of the last two chapters. Punny_Fan made a suggestion and it sounded fun :)

A shriek rang through the house, disrupting the fragile peaceful atmosphere. Currently upstairs, Green had turned around and saw you pinning Edge down to the floor underneath you. Even though you were wearing a much darker expression than what he just seen minutes ago, he didn't feel any maliciousness emit from your soul, only little flits of annoyance.

 

On the other hand, Sans and Red woke up with a jump in the living room downstairs. While Stretch and G quickly put down their books. All four exchange glances quickly to see if anyone else had heard it and they weren't dreaming.

 

"edge." Red says looking towards the staircase. The group teleport upstairs to find the scene unfolding and it certainly wasn't pretty from their angle. By pure protective instinct, Red quickly surrounds you in his magic and throws you into your room. They watch your body slam into your desk in your room like a ragdoll, but what made them even more tense was how quickly you stood back up again and slammed your door closed.

 

"what the-" stretch mutters underneath his breath. His mind startled to swirl with questions, but there was only one prominent one: who were you really? You didn't seemed fazed now and back at dinner last night. It was like you were used to being tossed around magic and being around it. Then he pushed another thought even further back in his mind: you didn't seem fazed when you saw him and the others, unlike all the other humans he came across in the city. Snapping him out of his thoughts was Edge banging on your bedroom door.

 

"COME OUT YOU LITTLE FIEND!" Edge yells into the door. "I'M GOING TO BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR IF YOU DO NOT COME OUT THIS INSTANT!" Then he summons a deep red cracked bone in his hand.

 

"Wait!" Green shouts trying to stop Edge from destroying your bedroom door. Edge smashes the door with the rounded end of the bone, but it didn't even leave a mark.

 

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Papyrus yells from the top of the stairs with Blue right behind them. They watched as Edge repeatedly hits your door at full force.

 

Standing at the back of the crowd, G turns around and shrugs nonchalantly at the duo. "Apparently Queenie jumped Edge and now a couple of them are pissed… Actually…" G turns around to look at his housemates, "Maybe just Red, Edge, and Sans are pissed."

 

"WHY DID QUEENIE JUMP ONTO EDGE?" Blue asks as he takes glances at his pensive-looking brother.

 

"Dunno, but not going to lie…" G smirks while looking at your bedroom door, "I'm into dangerous women."

 

Blue and Papyrus look at each other with confused looks. They both never understood G and his personality.

 

Meanwhile, Sans was talking with Green.

 

"…Edge was being confrontational. While that is the usual for his personality, I believe that Queenie got annoyed enough to be aggressive." Green explained to Sans.

 

"sounds like she was pretty jumpy. did something happen before you guys came out of her room?" Sans says crossing his arms still watching Edge attempt to break into your room.

 

"No, nothing happened between us." Green replies with no hesitation. He wanted to keep his conversation with you a secret. It was something so intimate, that he knew the others would become jealous of.

 

"really? not even a room-mantic moment?" Sans looks at Green with a raised brow.

 

"Nothing happened." Green said, like a liar.

 

"EVERYONE WHO BROKE INTO OUR HOUSE GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" A female voice suddenly rang out through the house.

 

Everyone either teleported or scrambled down the stairs and the skeletal group came face to face with your two siblings. The first thing that the skeletons noticed about your siblings were that they were emitting strong waves of magic, like an incoming thunder storm. The tension stays in the air as the two groups converse, one question and answer at a time. However once one variable of the equation was removed, the two groups sat down and discussed what had happened and how things should work in the house. Then the topic of nightmares came up. When you had pointed at your mother's and father's chairs, the skeletons' minds began wondering.

 

Blue wondered if they were okay.

 

Red and Sans wondered if you had the same nightmares like they did.

 

Edge wondered if you did something.

 

Stretch started to have an inkling that he should be more cautious around you.

 

G was wondering how to comfort you.

 

Green wondered about who you were.

 

"QUEENIE? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR MOM AND DAD?" Papyrus asks his thoughts out loud.

 

William deflects the question. He knew he can't say it, that you would have to tell them yourself. The answer was one of those kinds that only you could say. Then a onslaught of other questions came from the skeletons: where are they from, how did they get here, how were they related to you, and other curiosity-filled questions. William tried to refuse answering any of their questions since he needed to see if you were okay, but that was quickly answered by you standing up abruptly.

 

"Queenie?" William says to you. To your housemates you were wearing a blank expression, but to William you looked exhausted, like you haven't slept in days.

 

You began walking to the staircase and up to your room. William tried calling your name a few times, but he knew you wouldn't respond. You were always like this when too many things happen back to back; you would shut down and shut everyone out. Although, he knew that someone here would be able to pull you out of that emptiness quickly. William looked around the room, everyone was quietly chatting with one another. He knew everyone here were good people, they seemed more human than a few other individuals he knew.

 

"I'M GOING TO THE KITCHEN!" Blue says jumping out of his seat and running to the kitchen. He had an idea on how to cheer you up.

 

"I guess Susan and I will stick around for awhile. I hope you guys won't mind." William says standing up from his seat.

 

"YOU SHOULD JOIN US FOR DINNER!" Papyrus says clapping his hands together.

 

"Sounds good." William shrugs. "It'll be nice to get away from work for a bit."

 

Then with that the group slowly dispersed from the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this little detour! :)


	14. Feelin' Blue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue makes an attempt to make you feel better.

 

You hear a knock on your door, you don't move to open it. You hear the person on the other side make a thud noise against it, like they leaned on it a bit too forcefully. Then you hear muffled speaking.

 

"H-HEY QUEENIE? I KNOW YOU MIGHT NOT BE IN THE GREATEST MOOD RIGHT NOW BUT… UM I MADE TACOS FOR YOU. DO YOU WANT SOME NOW?" It was Blue.

 

You slowly get up from your spot on the floor and you open your door slightly to peek out. You see an apologetic looking Blue with what looks to be a plateful of sparkly tacos? Whatever Blue meant by tacos, probably wasn't the same thing you were thinking of. You nod slowly to Blue and he immediately perks up with his pupils turning into little blue stars. He holds out a sparkly taco to you from the plate in his hand; you open your bedroom door slightly more to take it from him. You hesitate a bit before taking a bite, but looking down at Blue you couldn't resist letting him down so you take a bite. Your tongue is immediately greeted by the glitter and something sour, you force a small smile towards Blue.

 

"IS IT GOOD?" He smiles wider.

 

You nod, slowly taking another bite. It didn't taste good, but it certainly woke you up a bit; it's the thought that counts. You open your door just wide enough for you to slip out and shut it behind you. You keep your eyes on Blue's taco, finishing the glittery, crunchy, and sour taco slowly and quietly. This taco was definitely not for human consumption.

 

"I'M GLAD YOU LIKE THEM. THE ONLY OTHER PERSON WHO WOULD EAT THEM IS MY BROTHER." Blue says his smile faltering only for a moment. "HEY… CAN I SHOW YOU SOMETHING? IT'LL CHEER YOU UP."

 

You nod and he takes your hand gently and leads you down the hall. Making your way down the hall, you both stand in front of a door with a paper taped to the door saying "Blue" in an array of blue crayons and markers. He opens up the door leading you inside. The inside was space themed: a rocket ship shaped bed, hues of blue and purple décor, and a simple blue rug in the center of the room. The room looked very heavenly with the sunlight shining through Blue's light blue curtains. Blue hurries to his deep blue nightstand setting down the questionable tacos and then he goes to lie down on the rug. You follow him and you sit down with him in the middle of his room.

 

"YOU HAVE TO LIE DOWN TO SEE IT!" Blue says pointing at his ceiling.

 

You do as he says and on his ceiling you see little stars pasted all over his ceiling. You could tell that there were a few constellations tossed in like the Big Dipper or Cygnus. These little stars fit his room really well since everything else in the room was space themed. You feel Blue's gloved hand grab yours as he points up to the different constellations telling you about each and every one of them. You learn that Stretch helped him put it up and taught him a few things about space.

 

"DO YOU LIKE IT?" You see Blue turn his head to look at you out of the corner of your eye.

 

You give Blue a smile, making him grin wide and beam with pride. The feeling of looking up at the plastic stars didn't give you the same feeling if you were looking at real ones but it certainly put you at peace. It kind of reminded you of the lights up in your room. The two of you laid there just looking up at Blue's ceiling quietly for some time.

 

"IT'S NICE YOUR BROTHER AND SISTER CAME BY. I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW THEY ARE YOUR SIBLINGS BUT NOT, BUT THEY SEEM LIKE VERY NICE PEOPLE." Blue says.

 

You nod.

 

"I… I KNOW… YOU PROBABLY DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT YOUR PARENTS, BUT I'LL ALWAYS BE HERE TO TALK TO IF YOU EVER NEED TO."

 

You roll your head to look at Blue. He wasn't looking at you.

 

"AND… AND IF YOU EVER HAVE NIGHTMARES AGAIN… YOU CAN COME TO MY ROOM AND SLEEP HERE WITH ME. USUALLY PAPY DOES THAT. AND EVEN THOUGH SANS AND RED HATE TO SAY IT ALOUD, THEY DO IT TOO WITH THEIR BROTHERS. OH! MAYBE YOU CAN JOIN ME AND PAPYRUS WHEN WE STAY UP AND WATCH MOVIES DOWNSTAIRS! IT'LL BE LIKE A SLEEPOVER!"

 

You nod with a smile. It was nice that Blue really wanted to make sure you were going to be okay from now on. Maybe you would also take up his offer about joining Papyrus and Blue for late night movies. You wonder what kind of movies Blue and Papyrus like to watch. Maybe Disney?

 

Blue doesn't say anything else for awhile after that. You both resume to lie down on his rug looking up at his stars. After a while, you shift your head to see Blue had dozed off still holding your hand. You giggle a bit while sitting up from the floor. You slowly take your hand from his and you get up to grab a blanket from his bed to lay on top of him. You quietly say 'thank you' and you leave his room.

 

Walking down the hallway you see Sans sitting at the top of the staircase. You walk over and lean down a bit to see him asleep too. You go down a few steps to crouch in front of him. It was so interesting to look at his skull. It acted as flexible and fluid like it had skin and muscles. How could bone look so soft? You want to just touch his cheek, just to feel it, but that would be too weird so you just stay crouched on the stairs looking up at Sans's face. After a few moments, you're curiosity is really killing you, so you slowly reach out to just have one touch.

 

"kiddo, gotta hand it to ya… you're really weird to be sitting there for some time now." Sans says with one eye lazily opened.

 

Startled you pull your hand back quickly, causing you to lose you balance and fall backwards. Somehow Sans was quick enough to stand up and catch you with his gravity magic before you tumbled down the stairs. He sets you down on the top of the staircase, you give him an apologetic look.

 

"it's okay, kid. just don't stair at me like that when I'm sleeping next time." Sans says with his usual grin.

 

You nod quickly. Then you tilt your head to the side and pointing at the top step, asking why he was asleep there.

 

"just fell asleep. also we're having dinner in the backyard. my bro thought it would be a good way for everyone to get along better." Sans says looking up at you at the top of the staircase then at the bottom. "feeling better, kid? we didn't know whether you were in a bad mood or…"

 

You shake your head and your hands in front of you. You motion that you were just really tired and you needed to rest a bit. Although you didn't get to really since Blue came to your room, he definitely made you feel better somehow. Maybe you just needed to lie down and do nothing.

 

"well that's good to hear… you're not hurt are you? red did throw you pretty hard earlier." Sans says looking at you up and down to see if you looked okay.

 

You do a so-so gesture with your hand. You're back was still aching a bit, but it's wearing off. You rub the back of your head and tried to motion an apology for all the commotion earlier today, since you did tackle Edge and all that.

 

"huh? what are you apologizing for, kid? if anything, edge should be the one apologizing to everyone and red for throwing you."

 

You just shrug. You didn't think that Red needed to give you an apology but Edge DEFINITELY does and he owes Green one too. He was one of catalysts of everything earlier too. Maybe you'll both apologize to everyone.

 

"well… we should be getting to the patio…" Sans is still looking at the bottom of the staircase but he holds out a hand for you. You can see a light blue blush dusting his cheekbones. "i don't want you tumbling down the staircase. I prefer if… you… never mind. I don't trust stairs… because they're always up to something."

 

You tilt your head with question but you smile at his joke and take his hand. You both walk down the stairs very… very slowly, it was awkward trying to go down the stairs at the same pace. You also tried to get a better look at Sans's face but he did a pretty good job at hiding it from you. When you reach the bottom step, Sans quickly takes his hand from yours and teleports away. You look around to see if he only teleported into the kitchen or upstairs but you didn't see him. You decide that you'll probably see him out on the patio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Double update! Just a small treat for the beginning of Spring for everyone. I hope everyone enjoys and see you all next Monday :)


	15. Two Sides of The Same Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thus the plot thickens.
> 
>  
> 
> {Warning: contains some violence and some blood}

You walk out to the backyard patio to join everyone for dinner. You see it was decorated with strings of lights suspended above and a table full of food: spaghetti, Blue's questionable tacos from earlier, macaroni and cheese, and other dishes. Your housemates were talking with one and another, but you don't see William and Susan anywhere.

 

"QUEENIE! YOU FINALLY CAME OUT! WHERE'S MY BROTHER?" Papyrus bounds over from a conversation with Edge, giving you a hug.

 

You make a poof motion with your hands and shrug. You're still wondering why he had teleported.

 

"HE TELEPORTED? I'LL GO GET HIM. OH! ALSO HAVE YOU SEEN BLUE? I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM SINCE HE WENT TO GIVE YOU HIS TACOS. EVERYONE NEEDS TO BE HERE, SINCE IT IS DINNER." Papyrus says letting you go.

 

You motion that Blue was asleep upstairs. You wave to Papyrus as he goes back into the house. You walk over to Green who was surveying the food table with an empty plate in hand.

 

"Hello, Ms. Queenie. It's a fine night to eat outside. Are you feeling okay? You seemed quite upset earlier." Green smiles sweetly at you.

 

You do the so-so motion with your hand again but with a smile. Then you point at his plate then at the table full of food, asking whether he's going to get anything.

 

"That's good to hear and, yes, I am going to get something. However from previous experiences of eating Papyrus's and Blue's food… it wasn't the most delightful." Green shudders slightly.

 

You can definitely relate to that after having Blue's taco, but who could resist Papyrus and Blue when their excitement literally takes form of stars in their eyes. You wouldn't do a thing to hurt their feelings, even if it meant eating questionable food substances. Then Edge walks over to you and Green.

 

"QUEENIE… I…" Edge isn't looking at you and has arms crossed. His usual scowl plastered on his skull.

 

You tilt your head with question. You never really heard Edge stutter and it seemed out of character for him.

 

"Edge, is everyth-" Green starts.

 

"SHUT UP SKYSCRAPER. I'M GETTING TO IT…" Edge snaps at Green quickly. Then there's a silence in your little group waiting for Edge's next words. "SORRY," Edge spitting it out like venom and stomps away.

 

You and Green stand quietly, exchanging similar stunned looks. You hadn't expected that, but it was a welcomed surprise. Maybe someone had convinced him to apologize, since it seemed like he didn't want to in general. Nonetheless, it was appreciated he apologized.

 

"Well… that's nice." Green says looking at Edge who has situated himself near a planter with an angry pout on his face.

 

You nod, looking at Edge too. Then you hear your name being called from somewhere else on the patio. You give Green a small wave before heading to a different group. You walk towards where you heard your name come from and you see G, Stretch, and Red standing together, all of them with a cigarette in their mouth.

 

"'ey queenie." Red says waving you over.

 

You wave back with a smile. You wonder why they called you over.

 

"So princess, we have a question for you." G says draping one of his arms around your shoulders. "Are you and William a thing or nah?"

 

You quickly shake your head, denying that you and William are "a thing". It was weird to think about you and William dating since the two of you were basically siblings.

 

"Hah, you see? I was right." G taking his arm from around you to point at Stretch.

 

"you never know with those kinds of things." Stretch says with a shrug.

 

"will said earlier that queenie was his lil' sister, Stretch. maybe you just weren't listenin' at the time." Red adds on.

 

"maybe not, but they're not blood related."

 

"Talking 'bout me?" You hear William say, then you feel him place his hands on top of your head to rest his chin on.

 

You swat at him to make him stop leaning on you. He laughs at your annoyance, but he takes his hands off your head.

 

"nah, just seein' if the two of you were datin' or whateva." Red says nonchalantly.

 

"Haha, dating Queenie? She’s out of my league, it would be ridiculous." William responds casually.

 

"ridiculous?" Stretch says with an eyebrow raised.

 

"Yeah. Also Blue is looking for you Stretch, he's by the food table." William responds pointing to the table, where Blue, Papyrus, Edge, Green, and Sans were standing.

 

"ah m'kay." Stretch walks away from your group.

 

You turn to William and tug at his sleeve. You ask him where Susan is.

 

"Susan? She's in the kitchen. I think she went out to buy groceries to cook something edible for dinner. She ate some of Papyrus's spaghetti." William gags a bit then leans down to talk a bit quieter. "Did you know that there's glitter in the tacos? Man, glitter infects everything now."

 

You giggle a bit at William's comment.

 

"So… question for you two. Where do you two work?" G says interrupting you and William's small moment.

 

"Oh, um… we work in government. It's kinda complicated." William says with a smile.

 

"oh yeah? so just paperwork and other borin' stuff?" Red says inhaling a bit from his cigarette and exhaling.

 

"Yeah. Since Queenie doesn’t like talking too much it's nice for her. Susan and I help her out, when she needs."

 

"That's interesting." G looks down at the patio.

 

"What do you guys do?" William asks.

 

"ah. edge, papyrus, and blue help out with security at different monster establishments. stretch, sans, green, and I all work at a lab. green is also a doctor on the side." Red answers.

 

"I work at a motorcycle repair shop." G says with wisps of smoke escaping from his nasal cavity and mouth.

 

"That's cool." William says a bit impressed. "I didn't expect some of you guys to be working in a lab."

 

"we're smarter than we look kid." Red says.

 

"Haha I gue-" William stops in the middle of his sentence and points all of his attention to the forest just beyond the field. "Queenie. Did you feel that too?"

 

You did, there was faint waves of magic radiating from the forest. There was multiple waves like there was people teleporting into the forest. The magic coming out felt familiar, sending chills up your back.

 

"what's goin' on with you two?" Red says with a little bit of concern. "somethin' out there caught your attention?"

 

"Yeah, princess. Why are you all serious now?" G says looking down at you.

 

You keep your focus on the forest while you signal to William to get Susan, quickly.

 

"Okay. I'll be back in a minute." William rushes off to go back inside.

 

"QUEENIE! IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT? I JUST SAW WILLIAM RUSH BACK INSIDE THE HOUSE LOOKING TROUBLED." Papyrus says walking over to your group, with his own following behind him. All of them had concerned or puzzled faces.

 

You made a motion for them to go back inside. You didn't want them to be outside, if the magic was what you thought it was.

 

"GO INSIDE? WHY DO WE NEED TO GO BACK INSIDE?" You hear Blue protest.

 

"Ms. Queenie, you look very disturbed. Please tell us what's going on." A sense of unease coming from Green.

 

More panicked, you plead for them to go inside. Then William comes out with Susan, they had serious expressions.

 

"We need for all of you to go inside." Susan says sternly.

 

"okay, we’re going. You can just explain everythin’ later." Red responds.

 

The group of skeletons begin to move inside with Susan. Then you feel it. You see William sprint off the patio and quickly create a purple translucent shield catching what looks to be fire in the form of a spear. The quarrel behind you stops and is replaced by gasps. A flurry of fire and ice spears begin to rain down. William's shield takes most of the hits, however a few pierce through, stabbing William in the arm and leg. William falls to one knee.

 

"WILLIAM!" Susan runs out to create another purple barrier with one hand and begins to treat William with another emitting green healing magic. "Queenie get everyone and yourself inside!"

 

You're frozen. Heartbeat racing. Your breathing turns into hyperventilation. All you see is William's blood soaking through his robes. You began to lose yourself.

 

Slowly you began to walk to the edge of the patio against your commonsense. You hear your skeleton housemates and Susan yelling at you but it was all muffled. You felt something inside you writhe with anger. With revenge. You began to unravel; your own presence began manifesting itself like gravity. Increasing and multiplying, wanting to crush anything and everything. Then in your line of sight you see nine individuals running across the field. You walk past William's and Susan's shield.

 

"QUEENIE! DON'T! I'M FINE!" You hear William yell from behind you. It sounded distant even though he was only a few feet behind you.

 

You snap, pointing a finger towards the ground. A purple barrier begins to form, however it's much bigger and thicker than William's and Susan's. You look back at the house and you see your barrier is creating a giant cube encasing the whole house. Then you look back at William and Susan, they had pleading looks on their face. You turn away to face the incoming threats. You close your eyes and step through your barrier. You no longer heard your housemate's protests, but it was replaced by the vengeful magic coming from the attackers. You raise your hands in front of you, letting your own magic flow and solidify. In your hands was a glowing white scythe, it was slightly bigger than you were but light as air.

 

Your heart beat was faster now, but your breathing was more controlled. Your mind was void of anything other than one thought: kill. You push off the ground, creating a crater in the ground and launching yourself towards one of the assailants. Within seconds you're in front of them and slashing through them with ease, cutting their body in two. Blood spilling onto the dark, cold ground. With another burst of speed, you whip around slashing into another. The feeling of anger began to change.

 

You felt something bubble up from within you, laughter. A smile began to form on your face, then small giggles that turned into crazed laughter. The seven attackers stop to watch you as you laugh in this tense situation. You make eye contact with one of them, you could just tell their heart stopped. While laughing you slowly walk over to them. They begin to throw slashes of air towards you in a panic. You simply just negated all of it with single swing of your scythe. When you were within range, in one clean swing, you cut off their head. A geyser of blood began to spurt out, splattering your face and clothes. Your scythe was already dripping red.

 

You quickly turn around and push off again to finish off the group. You ripped through their bodies in one fluid movement, while still maniacally giggling. When their bodies fell to the ground, you snapped making nine differently colored hearts rise from their bodies.

 

You felt yourself say something in a voice that didn't sound like your own but rather multiple voices overlapping.

 

The little hearts began to float towards you.

 

You raise your scythe and you slash through all nine of them. Each one disintegrates into small flecks. None of them were saved.

 

Even with the lifeless bodies of the ones who did you wrong laying across the grass, you felt as if you wanted more.

 

Your heart wanted more revenge.

Your body wanted to fight.

Your vision was blurred with red.

You wanted to destroy.

You felt insatiable.

 

Then a stabbing pain shot through your stomach, making you fall to your knees. You look down and you see a couple of blue translucent swords stabbed through your middle. You begin to cough and spit out blood. You look up and you weren't in the middle of the field anymore. You were right in front of your now-evaporating barrier with William and Susan standing in front of you with their own magic hovering around them in the form of lighting and water droplets.

 

"I'm sorry. I know it's painful, but you couldn't hear us." William said kneeling down and touching the swords, making them disappear.

 

"Only if we were faster, we could have avoided having you fight… thank the heavens that you weren't in too deep. I'll… heal you now." Susan kneels down next to William and places her hands over the hole in your stomach.

 

A cold feeling began to writhe in the wound and on your skin, making you cough up more blood. You look at William with apologetic eyes.

 

"It's not your fault. They didn't hear you either, but they definitely saw you." William says looking at Susan's hands as her magic flowed around your wound in little droplets. "Can you stand?"

 

You shrug slightly, then you tried to push yourself up from the ground. Your now closed middle screamed in agony, causing you to stumble forward. William catches you and picks you up princess-style instead. In William's arms, the three of you step back onto the patio, where there were eight very startled or frightened skeletons. None of them moved or said anything for what seemed to be eternity. Then Green spoke up.

 

"Just exactly who are you three?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie, I was super nervous posting this chapter. I didn't know whether I was taking an idea too far or it was too soon. I had rewritten this chapter over and over again, and this was the final result. I hope everyone enjoyed and see you guys next Monday :)


	16. Crying Over Spilled Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Q&A session featuring William, Susan, and Queenie.

The whole household moves inside to the dining room table. Everyone was quiet and you could feel everyone's apprehension around you, Susan, and William. The three of you sit down at the table while the others either sit on the other side of the table or stand in other places in the room.

 

"Let's start off with actually telling who you three are." Green says from the other side of the table.

 

"I'll…introduce Queenie…" William looked at you. His eyes slowly dim from their electric blue to a faded cool gray as he slowly opened his mouth to speak, "…it may seem almost ironic… but Queenie is her Majesty of our kingdom… she came back to this house to escape an assassination attack… from her sister's faction." William looks down at the table and you hear him mutter, "..tch… to think they've found this place..."

 

William pauses waiting for any response. There was none, so he continued to talk.

 

"As for myself, I'm Queenie's bodyguard. I had stayed behind to hold off most of the attackers to prevent them following her here. I had planned on meeting her earlier but I didn't want to give away where this house was to the attackers." William looks down at the table as he finishes explaining.

 

"I'm Queenie's secretary and bodyguard as well. I have the same reasoning as William as to why we didn't come sooner." Susan says looking over at you and William.

 

It's quiet again.

 

"so how many did you kill in total? before coming here?" Stretch says bluntly, a cold expression on his face.

 

"PAPY! YOU CAN'T ASK THEM THAT!" Blue says tugging at Stretch sweater with tears in his eye sockets, threatening to spill over.

 

"spit it out." Stretch snapped, baring his canines.

 

William sighed and looked at you and Susan. "I don't thin-"

 

You tugged at his sleeve and nodded slowly. They deserved to have all their questions to be answered.

 

You heard Blue quietly mutter to Stretch as tears rolled down his cheekbones, "how could you…"

 

"Just Queenie alone… she's…" William looked at you with the deepest of regrets in his eyes as the words slowly slipped out, "killed…probably…hundreds…of thousands…" He paused with his mouth slightly agape, then closed it again. His eyes were devoid of their electric blue color.

 

Your heart dropped into your stomach. You hated to hear it, but it was true. How could you lie about that number? The ones who you judged and executed for trial, the armies who had come to conquer only to be cut down in the matter of minutes, or the one country that had truly crossed the line. You could feel tears prickling your eyes and your throat becoming tighter as you held them back. Then you heard a cough, making you look up slightly to see it came from Papyrus. He looked nervous but you saw that his eye lights were full of sadness.

 

"S-SO… WH-WHAT HAPPENED TO… TO QUEENIE'S FAMILY…?" Papyrus was looking everywhere except you, Susan, and William, while holding his brother's hand. Sans was looking down at the floor, with empty eye sockets.

 

"Queenie's father, mother, and sister are dead. In… royal mage tradition, the successor must… kill their predecessors… as for her sister… she had fought Queenie for the throne in a duel but… lost." Susan managed to say; however the words looked like they drove knives into her chest.

 

"hold up… you're missing two people. Mason and James. Who are they?" You hear Red say from the staircase, who was sitting next to his brother. The pair looked unfazed by the situation.

 

"James was Emilee's, Queenie's sister, fiancée. He was the head of her faction after Emilee's duel but due to illness and heartbreak… he had passed away recently. Which caused the faction to lash out and attack…leading up to these recent events." William said now with a neutral face. "As for Mason, he was… Queenie's fiancée… he had went missing during a battle a few years back."

 

A small huff came from G, who was sitting next to Green, "You had a fiancée, princess? How… unexpected." He gives a pained smile.

 

You didn't even notice the hot tears running down your cheeks and dripping onto your shirt. You try to wipe them away with the heels of your hands but they kept coming. You started to choke out sobs, crying harder. You felt William and Susan quickly hug you on both sides and whisper small words of comfort to quiet you. You had kept all of your emotions locked up in the darkest place of your heart when it came to your family but this was one of the few times where that lock broke down and everything came flooding out.

 

"Can… we stop this for now?" You hear William ask as he pets your hair.

 

"I think… that'll be for the best." Green responds as he stands up. He avoids looking at you and your two siblings.

 

Everyone either moves to go upstairs or stayed in their current spot. William and Susan stay in their seats to hold you as your crying quieted down. After a few minutes, your crying subsided to sniffles.

 

"Do you want to go upstairs?" William asks you in a soothing tone.

 

You nod.

 

You, William, and Susan stand up and begin slowly walking towards the staircase. Then you feel something bump into your back and wrap around your middle. You turn a bit to see it was Blue.

 

"I-I'M SORRY… ABOUT MY BROTHER. H-HE…" Blue trails off, his sentence being replaced by sniffles.

 

You pet his head and you give him a small smile. "It's okay," You mouthed to him.

 

"B-BUT… IT'S NOT…"

 

"It's okay." You mouth again.

 

"…okay." Blue' says in raspy whispers, then he heads upstairs to his room.

 

William and Susan follow you to your room, holding each of your hands in theirs. You close your bedroom door behind you and walk over to your bed. You sit on the edge of it, while Susan sat at your desk, and William sat on the floor.

 

"You need to take a serious shower, Queenie." Susan says looking at you up and down.

 

You shrug, little flakes of dried blood coming off of you as you do so. You didn't really care about anything right now, everything just felt numb. Being honest, you had forgotten that you were covered in blood from earlier.

 

"Here…" William gets up from the floor and walks over to your closet, "I'll grab you some clothes and Susan can help you with a bath. Does that sound okay?"

 

You nod slightly, then you stand up from your bed. Susan grabs your hand and the two of you walk out of your bedroom, down the hall, and into the bathroom. When you both get there, you see Edge getting ready for bed. He looks at Susan, then you.

 

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU. I'M NOT SCARED OF ANYTHING." He bends down to get a bit closer to your face. "AND I HOPE YOU REMEMBER THAT." He walks past the two of you to his room.

 

"Well… that's nice? Let's get the bath running for you…" Susan guides you into the bathroom and closes the door behind you. While she starts to heat up some water for your bath, you quietly sit on the bathroom floor thinking to yourself.

 

Is everyone scared of me now?

What do they think of me now?

Should I leave tomorrow?

Go back to the kingdom?

Would they care if I left?

What should I do?

Is there anything I could do?

 

"Do they hate me?" You quietly whisper.

 

"It didn't seem like Edge and Blue did." Susan replies. "Which means that it's possible to still be able to talk to the others about it. After all, no relationship can flourish without communication. If they want to open up, they'll talk to you. If not, that's their loss; you're a wonderful person no matter what."

 

"But… I killed people." You mutter bringing your knees to your chest. Your throat felt dry. You felt like crying again.

 

"So? In my opinion, it's more like self-defense. You defended our country, yourself, and them." Susan turns to look at you. "Now… let's get your clothes off of you."

 

You stand up and you have Susan help you peel off whatever blood-soaked clothes you had on. You step into the water-filled tub and sitting down in it. The warmth immediately wrapped around you like a blanket and washed off bits and pieces of dried blood from your skin. Susan began to scrub off whatever didn't come off when you got in, then shampooed your hair, humming while she did.

 

"Feeling any better?" Susan asked as she rinsed your hair and unplugged the tub.

 

You nod. Any leftover fuzziness from earlier was replaced by sleepiness.

 

"That's good. One last rinse and I'll dry you off." Susan turns on the water letting it run until it became warm. Then with a little swish of her finger the water began to move in palm-sized spheres, floating over to you then splashing down over your head and back, rinsing any last bits off of you. With another swish of her finger, the water returns to normal and she turns off the water.

 

You slowly stand up and Susan wraps you up in a towel. You sit on the edge of the tub as she goes to grab a comb out of one the bathroom drawers, "M'kay, I'm going to dry your hair now." She begins to run the comb through your hair, wringing out a decent amount of water from it. Then you feel her fingers running through your hair, making your head feel lighter every time she did. After a few minutes rotating between the comb and her fingers running through your hair, it was dry. You turn to look at Susan and she was directing a small ball of water to the tub drain; that was probably the water from your hair.

 

You hear knock from outside the door. It opens slightly and you see a small bundle of clothes slip through the crack. You stand up and walk over to take it, closing the door as William's arm slips back out. You look through the clothes that he chose out: a pair of white flannel pajamas, a t-shirt, and comfy underwear.

 

"Huh, that looks comfy. I'll give him props for that. Anyways I'll let you change since you seem to be feeling a bit better; I'll be in your bedroom. Is it okay if I borrowed some of your clothes?" Susan says walking to the door.

 

You nod to her question and she leaves you alone in the bathroom. You quickly change into the pajamas and rummaged around the bathroom cabinets to find an unopened, unused toothbrush. When you found one, you brushed you teeth and left the bathroom. When you stepped out into the hallway, you bumped into someone.

 

"Ah sorry, Princess."

 

You quickly glance upwards, It was G. You look back down at the ground to avoid looking at him. It was still weird to look at any of your housemates because of earlier. You do a quick apology bow and tried to move around him, but he catches you by your upper arm.

 

"Wait. Umm…"

 

You stop and he lets go. Turning around, you keep your sight on the floor seeing that he was wearing a pair of simple yellow slippers.

 

"I… um…" G hesitates.

 

You look up to see G, looking… shy? A flirtatious bad boy being… shy? He was looking down at the floor, rubbing the back of his skull, and he was still dressed but he didn't have his jacket on.

 

"I… just wanted to know… if you really did have a fiancée?" He slowly looks at you in your eyes.

 

You nod. Is that what he wanted to ask? Is that really what he was stressing over?

 

"M'kay… well… um… this may be weird to ask but…" G's bad boy smirk grows back onto his face, "…you still okay with me… courting you? Is that what royals call it? Courting?"

 

Courting? Like flirting? You cross your arms, close your eyes, and tilting your head to the side in thought. Was he really that nervous to ask me if he could still flirt with me? Was _that_ really the thought that was bothering him? Not the fact that you could murder him? You weren't to lie to yourself that you were surprised, but it was definitely surprising how quickly he came to ask you this question. You start to smile, then quietly giggling. You tried to cover your mouth to muffle it but you began to quietly laugh, making you bend over trying to hide it even more. It was hilarious to think, that someone would ask you _that_ after everything that happened only a couple hours ago.

 

"Princess? What's so funny?" G says leaning down trying to see your face.

 

You look up to only have G's face inches from yours. You smile and quietly say to him, "You."

 

"Wha-" You hear G say surprised, he's never heard your voice before.

 

You see a faint yellow blush show up on G's surprised expression. Turning away, you flash a playful smile at him and you begin to walk back to your room. You hear a faint swear from G.

 

When you're turning your doorknob, you hear him ask, "So is that a yes?"

 

Over your shoulder you smile again and you shrug. Then you walk inside your bedroom to join William and Susan for a much needed rest. You see that Susan had taken a spot in your bed, while William was curled up on the floor with a pillow and a blanket. You walk over to William and you poke him with your foot.

 

"Hey Queenie, you're looking much better. I'll be fine down here if you're wondering." He says rolling over to look up at you.

 

"M'kay." You respond.

 

"Okay okay, now come over here and snuggle with me, Queenie!" Susan says opening up her arms excitedly.

 

You walk over to your bed and you get in it, letting Susan wrap her arms and the blanket around you. William points at the light switch near your door and the light goes off.

 

"Goodnight, you two." William says with a yawn.

 

"Night." Susan snuggles closer to you.

 

"Goodnight." You say as you close your eyes and drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you all enjoyed today's Q&A panel. It was pretty somber, right? But have no fear, it'll lighten up again. Hopefully.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed today's long chapter and I'll see you all next week :)


	17. UPDATE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a PSA for all my readers

Hi Everyone,

 

I'm sorry to say that there's not going to be a chapter posted today due to finals coming up. Which leads into my next announcement: I'll be taking a small hiatus just so I can focus on passing this quarter and also because I'll be gone on a trip right after school ends; I'll be coming back on the 17th of June. I'm still super invested in writing this book and have no desire to stop writing it, I'm just going on break for a bit. I hope everyone understands and is doing well. I'll see you all later :)

 

With many hugs,

LimeKirby \\(^u^ )/


	18. A Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone finally takes you outside the house.

Waking up the next morning was hard. When you opened your eyes, all you thought was that you wanted to sleep for another week. Instead of doing that, you slowly sat up and stretched. You looked around your room and saw that Susan and William weren't there. You got out of bed and got changed into a white button down and high-waist jeans. As you were brushing your hair, you saw a note on your desk.

 

"We got a message from the Council. Hopefully we'll be back tomorrow. At the latest, we'll be back in three days. Susan and William." You read.

 

You looked at the clock, 10:30am. The message must've come early in the morning, then. You sighed, you were alone again and this time you're a bit nervous to walk around your own house. The feeling of awkwardness hasn't worn off yet. All that you can hope for is that nobody is too hostile towards you.

 

You walk out of your bedroom to downstairs. You see that no one is downstairs or in the kitchen, yet. That's one good thing for today, a quiet morning. Maybe everyone is at work? You didn't really know their schedule, it seemed like they went in whenever they felt like it or maybe you never really thought about where they go when you don't see them. You walk to the kitchen, grabbing the stool to grab your Earl Grey tea, and making your usual cup. As your stirring your tea, you sense someone walking down the stairs. So someone is home. They don't say anything as they walk into the kitchen. You hear them grabbing a mug out of the cabinet and turning on the coffee machine behind you, out of your line of vision. The whirring of the coffee machine and the dripping of the fresh coffee fills the quiet morning air. You close your eyes taking in the sound, it was nice and peaceful. Startling you out of your thoughts was a pair of arms draping over your shoulders and a quiet voice next to your ear.

 

"How long are you going to stir your tea, princess?"

 

You yelp making you splash a bit of your tea into the counter top. You huff in annoyance as you turn around to see G in gray dress pants and a black button down that was slightly opened and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He puts his hands into his pants pockets.

 

"Sorry for startling you, Queenie. You seemed lost in thought and I just had to." G says with his, now, signature bad boy smirk.

 

You shake your head disapprovingly. You move to grab a paper towel to clean up your mess, however G moves to put a hand on the counter, blocking you. You raise an eyebrow at him then pointing at the spill that was on the counter top.

 

"Forget that for a moment. You know it's just us here today, right?"

 

You look past him and then out at the dining room table and the living room. You also knew that William and Susan were out on kingdom business. So you guess that he's probably right, but it's not like the others would approach you like he has so you'll probably be alone with him anyways.

 

"Well, I was thinking we could go out for a bit? Just the two of us."

 

You lean on the counter and put another hand on your hip. Raising an eyebrow, you're skeptical if that's all he wants to do.

 

"Yes, like a date." G said in a 'of course' kind of tone.

 

You roll your eyes and turn your back on him, grabbing your tea and stared to sip on it. You see G walk from behind you to the coffee machine. You watch as his shirt slightly lifts as he pours a cup for himself, the shirt wrinkling and tightening like he had toned muscles hidden underneath. You watched as his phalanges curled around the cup handle, like if they were real, fleshed fingers. You wondered what holds them together, magic? Definitely possible. You wonder what had caused for his bone to form in a way that it left a hole in the middle of it. You begin drifting off in your thoughts of how the skeletons' body might work without magic. Maybe you could ask him if you could study him later, obviously for educational purposes only.

 

"Caught you staring again, princess." G says as he stood in front of you and boops your nose with a finger.

 

You take another sip of your tea, acting like you didn't know what he was talking about.

 

"How about we finish our drinks and head out?" He says before downing the rest of his coffee.

 

You nod and do the same. You haven't really went out in awhile, so it'll be nice. You both set your cups in the sink and grab your coats. You put on a beige trench coat, although you might need to buy a new one since it's a little too small. You see G put on a coat similar to Green's, but made to his size. The two of you put on shoes and head out. A few steps out the front door you turn around and snap revealing a purple and white dome covering the house. You just wanted to make sure that it was back in place before you left. Snapping again, it disappears. You turn around you see G waiting for you to catch up with him. You quickly walk over next to him, then the two of you begin walking.

 

"What were you doing back there, Queenie?"

 

You make a key locking motion with your hand.

 

"Huh. Cool. Anyways first let's grab my bike from the garage, it's not like we're going to walk all the way to the city."

 

You tug at his coat sleeve, making him look at you. You make a questioning expression; there was no garage to this house.

 

"Oh yeah, Papyrus, Blue, and Edge didn't want their cars to be ruined so they had one built a little ways away."

 

As he said that a building comes into view, it looks as if it's as big as the first floor. The two of you go to the side of the garage, where there's a door and a keypad. G quickly punches in a code opening up the door inside. Once G found the light switch, you saw four cars, three motorcycles, and a green tricycle.

 

You pointed at the trike, then looked at G.

 

"Oh that's Sans's bike. Don't ask me why he got that." Then he walks off towards a small work area, while you wandered off to look at all the vehicles.

 

There was a red top-down sports car, a blue convertible, a black sleek luxury car, and three motorcycles that looked different but you needed G to explain the difference between them. If you were lacking in one thing, it was being able to remember anything about vehicles or technology --other than how to operate a TV-- since most of that was replaced by magic in the mage community. Thinking about it now, you've never been on a bike let alone a motorcycle, it made you nervous. Although, knowing that G works with motorcycles and that he maybe cares about you makes you feel a little better.

 

"Okay, I found the little remote for the garage and my keys. I think we're all ready to go. Here." G hands you a black motorcycle helmet. "It's Red's but I don't think he'll mind you borrowing it for today."

 

You take the helmet and put it on. It was a little big but it still fits. You see G walk over to the sleekest of the three motorcycles, starting it up with a low roar. He swings a leg over and sits down on the seat. Slowly you approach his bike and you situate yourself on the seat behind G. With a little bit of hesitation, you wrap your arms around his waist so that you don't fly off the back of his bike. You feel G chuckle a bit.

 

"I'm not going to bite, you know? Well… not yet at least." He winks at you over his shoulder, making you hide your face in his back in embarrassment.

 

You hear him click the remote to the garage, followed by the mechanical noises that lift the garage door open. He drives the bike out of the garage, stopping only for a minute to click the garage close again. Then you feel the bike to pick up speed and the wind rushing past you faster. You move you face away from G's back to see the world whipping by in a blur of colors. The unpaved path from the garage turns into a smoother road and the hues of brown and green are replaced by the bright blue sky and open fields. Leaning away from G's back, you can feel the wind rushing through your hair, seeing the scenery that you might have missed if you had teleported instead, and the feeling of the bike slightly rumbling against the road; all of it heightening the exhilaration feeling rushing through you. You lean forward again, putting the side of your face against G's back. You feel his body bounce slightly, was he laughing? You've never heard him laugh before and what did he find so funny? Maybe you could ask him later. You watched the scenery as it passed by you until you got into the city.

 

The city was much louder and busier than the marketplace back at the kingdom, it was overwhelming. All the movement of the people and cars was dizzying and the noise seemed deafening compared to the peacefulness of the forest surrounding the house. It felt suffocating but hopefully you'll get used to it quickly so you can enjoy your day out with G. G parks his bike in front of what seems to be a post office.

 

"I need to pick something up for the others. I won't be long, princess." G says as he gets off the bike. He walks into the post office. Now you're left standing next to his bike, with nothing to do. You don't have a cellphone to play on or a book to read, so you end up playing with the buttons on your coat.

 

"Hey cutie is this your bike?" You hear from in front of you.

 

You look up from your coat and there's a brown curly haired, hipster standing in front of you. He had tanned skin with freckles spotted along the bridge of his nose. This twenty-year old hipster looked familiar but you couldn't exactly put a name to his face. You shake your head to his question, you silently hope this guy walks away and stops talking to you.

 

"No? Well you look bored standing here, do you wanna hang out with me instead?" He takes a hand out of his jean pocket and extends it towards you.

 

You look at his hand, then you started to play with your coat buttons again, completely ignoring him.

 

"Aww… that's not nice." The guy puts his hand back in his pocket.

 

"Princess? Is everything okay here?" You hear G's voice behind the guy.

 

"Is this your boyfriend, cutie?" The guy turns to look at G. "A skeleton, huh? Interesting choice."

 

You hop onto the bike ignoring both G's and the stranger's questions. You flick your head, signaling to G that you wanna get going.

 

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." G says as he passes the stranger, giving him a glare as he pushes past him. He puts whatever he picked up from the office into a side bag on the bike, then hops onto the seat in front of you.

 

You see the guy give G a disgusted look, then he looks at you with a smirk. You roll your eyes. You hope you never run across him again.

 

G's bike roars back to life and pulls away from the curb. You're only on the road for ten minutes until G pulls up onto the curb to park again. The two of you hop off the bike and take off your helmets. You look around and you see that you're now in a shopping district of the city. Different stores and cafes decorated the street with lots of people walking in and out.

 

"Who was that at the post office earlier?" G asks you, narrowing his eye sockets at you.

 

You shrug, you really had no idea who he was.

 

"Well whatever. Let's go." G says putting his helmet on his bike.

 

Quickly you do the same, and for your own peace of mind you place a small barrier around his bike. Just so no one messes with it. You run to catch up with G, who walked ahead. The two of you walked by a few stores until, you noticed one that you really wanted to go in, a bookstore. You tug at G's sleeve and give him the best puppy eyes you could muster, while pointing at the store.

 

"You want to go to the bookstore?"

 

You nod quickly with a smile on your face.

 

G sighs but has a small smile on his face, "M'kay."

 

With you tugging G behind you, the two of you head into the bookstore. When you open up the door, your face is immediately hit by the indoor warmth and the smell of books and paper. You let go of G's sleeve and wander off to a random section. You pick up a random book from the shelf, it was about the history of projectile weapons. You skim through the book before putting it back on the shelf. You walk through a couple more aisles, skimming a few more books, but you haven't found anything that caught your eye. Walking around the store a bit more you find G standing and reading a book. You hid behind a shelf to just watch him, although you had no idea why you were hiding. You couldn't really tell what he was reading from where you were hiding, but you can definitely tell he was interested in whatever subject it was about. You come out from your spot from behind the shelf and you walk up next to G.

 

"Hey, find anything you want?" G says as he closes the book. It was about quantum physics.

 

You shake your head, then you point at the book in his hands.

 

"Oh this? Nah, just caught my eye that's all." G puts the book back on the shelf, grabbing a different book.

 

You shrug and walk past him. Wandering around the store again, you notice a small shelf full of pocket journals that come with small matching pens. You look at all the different colors and designs and decide to grab a white one. It'll be helpful to have the journal to write in, when you're asked complicated questions. You walk back over to the section where you saw G last and he was still there.

 

"That was quick." G looks at you, then spots the journal in your hands. "Going to get that?"

 

You nod. Then you feel your coat pockets, then a little more panicked you feel your jean pockets: you forgot your wallet at home. You stick your hand inside your coat pocket, you feel something inside it. You pull it out and you see it's a small wad of cash with a note attached to it by a paperclip.

 

"For a new coat, cause I know that one is too small and anything else you want. William."

 

"Lucky you. You have spending money." G says leaning down a bit to read the note, too. "I guess after this we can find you a coat too, even though it is getting warmer."

 

You nod again. Then you feel G take the little journal from you. You reach for it but he holds it up in the air.

 

"I'll pay for it. I have a book I want to get too." G says putting your journal under his arm along with a book he chose out. "And, don't make that pout face at me, I have money to pay for it."

 

He knew what you were about to do, but you pout anyways. You felt bad about him paying something that you could have paid for yourself. You tug at his sleeve making him look at your pout face. You really wanted to pay for it.

 

"Princess, stop looking at me like that. I can pay for it…" You keep pouting up at him. G's face scrunches up a bit in resistance. "…seriously stop that…fuck…fine but here." G hands you a small roll of cash, your journal, and his book. "Just pay with that okay?"

 

You smile and walk over to the register. Even though you weren't paying for it with your own money, this was probably the best compromise. It made you feel a little better. Once you were done paying, you meet up with G at the bookstore entrance.

 

"Here. Let me carry that." G reaches for the bag with his and your items inside, you hand it over to him.

 

When the two of you step out of the bookstore, you feel him grab your other hand. "Let me hold this too. It looks heavy."

 

A blush heated up your cheeks and you looked down at the ground. That was way too smooth but very expected of G. The two of you walked hand in hand until G stopped in front of a small clothes boutique.

 

"Do you want to get your coat here, Queenie?"

 

You shrug. Why not? The two of you walk inside, a little bell jingling as the door opened.

 

"Welcome! How can I help yo- OMG." You and G look over at the counter to see a very surprised looking shop owner. "OMG OMG OMG. AHH I LOOK TERRIBLE WHY'D IT HAVE TO BE TODAY!?"

 

You and G exchange curious glances to each other as to why the shop owner was freaking out. "Hey is everything okay?" G asks with a raised brow bone.

 

"Ah! Yeah, yeah. It just I didn't expect her Majesty to walk through my doors today… or rather ever." The shop owner walks from around the counter and bows. Now that you see her better, she has dark curly auburn hair, pale white skin, and she was probably around William's height. She was wearing a deep green pinstripe dress, light blue frilly apron, and a pair of black Mary Janes with white socks, which made her look like a Victorian Lolita. When she straightened up again, you immediately noticed her ice blue eyes, they almost looked like they can pierce through your soul. "So… what did you come in for today?"

 

"She came in for a new coat. The one she has on is a little too small for her." G answers for you.

 

"Oh! I can just resize that one or you can find a totally new one." The shop keeper says walking over to you and examining your beige trench coat.

 

"If you can resize this one, that'll be nice." You say quietly to the shopkeeper.

 

"Okay! You can follow me to the back and watch me or you can wait out here." She says as she helps you take off your coat.

 

You nod and follow her to the back, while G sits in the main area. In the back of her shop, it looked similar to a woodworking shop, but all the tools were for sewing and it was littered with little scraps of fabric and threads. You also noticed there was a wall covered by different threads and another with multiple bolsters of fabric on another, and a giant table in the center that is covered with little scraps of fabric, threads, and sewing tools. You watch her as she places your trench coat spread out on the table, as she mutters to herself. Your trench coat begins to float into the air and then it slowly becomes disassembled, threads unraveling and pieces of fabric floating from another. Then you looked over at the shopkeeper who looked concentrated on her craft; the veins in her arms and hands were glowing a faint ice blue, small strings of light decorated her hair, and the air flowing around her made her hair and her outfit made her look almost ethereal.

 

"My name is Panno. Air mage." Panno says as she reconstructs your coat with extra fabric.

 

"Nice to meet you Panno. Seems like you really practiced." You say with a smile. You felt more comfortable talking to another mage than to your own housemates. You watch her as she cuts pieces of fabric from the bolster wall and sew it into your coat.

 

Panno laughs. "Thank you, your Majesty. It took forever to control my magic enough to pick up a needle, but now I can control five at a time while cutting fabric. Although, I still have a lot of side effects from doing it though."

 

As Panno says that you notice that pieces of her skin on her face and her arms begin to break apart and fray. You quickly walk over to her and place purple barriers on the places that began to fray, trying to hold her together. You looked at her face and it seemed like it didn't bother her as much as you would have thought. However, it looked painful to see her ivory skin disintegrate under her magic use. There wasn't much that you could do since most magic use would have side effects other than basic summoning and barrier creation.

 

"Thank you. I'm almost done, so it won't be long." Panno says as the last few panels of your coat are sewn together. "There we go, all done! Do you want to try it on?"

 

You nod and Panno helps you put on the coat. It fit perfectly and you couldn't even tell it had extra fabric added in. You do a small twirl and you see Panno do a small nod of approval.

 

"Looks good and don't bother paying, it's on me." Panno says with a smile.

 

"But…" you start. Once again someone is preventing you paying for something.

 

"No. Don't. It was my pleasure to help you with something, your Highness." Panno say with a little curtsy.

 

"Queenie. You can call me Queenie." You say to Panno, who looks up at you with wide eyes. You didn't really like people and formalities outside of the castle.

 

"O-okay…" Panno says with hesitation. "Queenie."

 

You give her a smile which she reciprocates back. Then you notice that she hasn't stopped fraying, the little barrier you had put on her were barely holding her cheeks and neck together.

 

"Oh. This usually only goes on for a day or two. I usually need to go see my friend who kind of knows how to do soul manipulation, but they aren't that great at it." Panno says covering her cheek with a hand.

 

You think for a second, then you decide it would be good if you did. You step towards Panno, who looks at you with curiosity. "If you won't let me pay for my coat, at least let me treat you." You say quietly, taking one her hands into both of yours.

 

"Queenie, you don't ha-"

 

"Please?"

 

"If you insist, then. If you don't mind, can we just sit on the floor in here?" Panno says as she goes to sit on the floor.

 

You nod and follow suit. The two of you sit on the thread and fabric scrap littered floor across from each other. Panno looks at you then down at her chest.

 

"I trust you, so please take all the time you need." Panno says as she places her hands over her chest and slowly brings out a small light blue soul.

 

You smile gently at her and her soul; you notice that her soul matches her eyes, piercing but bright and calm. As Panno holds her soul from underneath, you hover your hands above it. Closing your eyes, you focus your own magic around hers, swiftly attaching threads of her unwinding soul together again and securing them with your own magic so that it won't unwind as easily. As you bind Panno's soul together, you do your best to avoid any personal feelings and memories, but you do feel the hum of her own magic which resembled the wind on a peaceful summer day. As you finish up, you let your magic recede back to your own soul. You feel a small flutter of happiness and relief come from Panno's soul, causing you to giggle a little bit from the feeling.

 

"Wow. I feel much better! Usually I feel exhausted after my friend does it. They take forever." Panno says as she checks over her skin.

 

The two of you stand up from the floor and walk back to the main area of her shop. You see G talking to someone, he had a serious expression on his face.

 

"Hi! Welcome to my shop." Panno says as she walks towards the man who was talking to G.

 

You walk up next to G and you see it was the same guy from in front of the post office. You already had an annoyed feeling bubbling up from inside you.

 

"Hey cutie, miss me?" The man fully ignoring Panno and G's intense stare.

 

You huff and cross your arms, giving him the best "fuck off" attitude you could.

 

"Haha guess not. I remembered that I never introduced myself back at the post office. I'm Mercury, I'm one of the new people on the Council." He bows slightly in front of you.

 

"Th-T-The Council?" You hear Panno stutter nervously.

 

"Yes." Mercury says as he keeps eye contact with you as he stand up straight again. "I just wanted to see her Majesty, of course. There was no chance of seeing her at the meeting, so I decided to personally greet her."

 

The atmosphere in the shop became increasingly heavy with tension and fear. You and G didn't like Mercury in general. Panno seemed scared for herself and you. Mercury was just radiating pure maliciousness.

 

"I wish you well, your majesty…" A sinister smile slowly grows on Mercury's face. He leans down to whisper in your ear, "I hope those nine messengers didn't scare you too badly. It would be an awful shame if they didn't make you go at least a little… insane."

 

Before you could realize what he said and crush his throat, he teleported. You heaved in and out deeply, trying to regain any sense of composure. However, now you're left with that feeling of beating the fuck out of him until he breaks and putting his soul back together just to beat the fuck out of it again. You wanted to scream. Now you knew he was the one who orchestrated the whole attack on the house and it left the question, was he also behind the one at the castle? Darker thoughts began to roll around in your mind, until you felt warmth on your cheeks. You looked up to see it was Panno who was holding your cheeks with her hands, they were so warm. She looked much calmer than she had earlier when Mercury was there; looking at you with her ice blue eyes filled with warmth.

 

"I may not have heard what he said to you, but I know at the very least how to comfort a person when they are crying. Healing magic doesn't only heal physical wounds."

 

You wipe at your eyes, you didn't notice your tears. You had a habit of going numb when you cried.

 

"Hey Queenie… how about we pick up some food for dinner and head home?" You hear G say as he pets your head.

 

Panno drops her hands from your cheeks and gives you a smile, which you tried to reciprocate back. "Well, if you ever need anything feel free to call. My personal combination is on the back, if you want to use void magic." Panno pulls out a small pastel business card from her apron and hands it to you.

 

You take the card and hug Panno. "Please stay safe," you whisper to her.

 

"Of course." She pulls away from you. "Take care now, Queenie."

 

You and G walk out of Panno's shop.

 

Looking up towards the sky, you could tell it was only a few hours after noon. The two of you walk back to G's bike, picking up some burgers and fries on the way. The ride back to the house was fairly uneventful, although you weren't as happy as you were the first time. Right as you walk inside the house, you go straight to the couch and flopped down on it, not bothering to take off your coat or shoes. You didn't want to do any more effort today.

 

"C'mon, Princess… at least take off your coat." You hear G say as he walked over to you on the couch. He attempts to roll you over and pull off your jacket, which he does several minutes later. "Hey… hey look at me."

 

You readjust your head so it's facing G, who is sitting cross-legged on the floor with his head resting in one of his palms.

 

"I don't really know what went on back there at the shop… and I won't ask about it if you don't want to talk about it. It didn't seem like my business anyways, but… I don't know…" G scratches the back of his skull and averts his eye from yours.

 

You didn't really know what to do either, although you can do one thing. You motion to G that you wanted the journal that you bought today.

 

"Huh? Okay." G gets up from his spot on the floor to grab it. You sit up on the couch properly, so G can sit with you. When G came back, he sat next to you, handing you your journal and setting down the takeout on the coffee table.

 

You begin to write in your journal. Then you showed what you wrote to G.

 

"You want to cuddle and watch a movie?" G laughs a bit. "Will that make you feel better?"

 

You nod.

 

"Well okay then. I won't turn down anything that'll let me get close to you." G gets up and walks over to the TV stand. "Is there anything you want to watch?"

 

You write in your notebook again.

 

“Titanic?"

 

You nod.

 

"M'kay." G puts in the DVD and the movie begins to play. He walks back and sits next you. You pull a blanket from the back of the couch and wrap the two of you in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm back! I'll still be updating on Mondays. (Hopefully I can still muster the motivation to) After my finals, all of my motivation left my body; so I ended up just spacing out for most of my hiatus. This leads to my next thing: I apologize in advance if I'm ever late on updating or a chapter isn't quite up to par. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story thus far.
> 
> Much love: LimeKirby


	19. Rollercoaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions: They go up and down just like a roller coaster

After thirty minutes, you weren't really interested in watching the movie anymore. So you ended up playing with G's hands. Turning them over, examining how his joints stay together, the little ridges and divots in his bone, and that mysterious hole in the center of his palm. He didn't seem to mind you looking and flipping his hands, until you touched the inside of his "palm hole".

 

"Queenie! Don't do that." G flinched. "It doesn't feel good."

 

You lean forward to grab your journal from the coffee table and you write your question in it.

 

"Why does it feel weird?" G looks at your journal then you. "I don't know, actually. It just feels weird."

 

You write another question.

 

"How'd you get it?" G hesitates, like he's rephrasing a sentence in his mind multiple times. "This is going to sound weird but before living on the surface, I used to be a scientist underground. There was… an accident and I ended up fusing with another person. These hands aren't my own."

 

You write again in your notebook.

 

"Like you?" G looks at you up and down. "What like you're fused with someone else?"

 

You nod, then you write in your notebook.

 

"Multiple people?" G pauses and has a growing look of concern on his face. "So what you're telling me is that you're fused with multiple people?"

 

You nod and patted your chest. There's a reason why you were able to control the immense amount of power humming inside of you right now. It's the cause for why you've lasted for so long after so many deaths and years. It was hard controlling everything, although you've done a pretty good job so far with an exception of last night. You may have let other feelings decide what to do, then.

 

"They're in my soul." You say quietly, holding your hands over your chest protectively.

 

"I-in… in your soul?"

 

You nod. It was nice to find someone like you; to find someone else who isn't entirely their own.

 

There was a silence between you two, the movie was completely forgotten becoming white noise. The two of you avoided any sort of eye contact, yet still sat next to each other wrapped up in the blanket. You didn't know what to say to G and you didn't know how else to reply to him if he asked anything else. Then you feel G drape his arm around you, pulling you even closer.

 

"Must've hurt." G was still looking away. "Having to… merge with so many people. Souls… are pretty sensitive."

 

"After years of doing it, it becomes numb." Whispering your reply.

 

"…years…" G says in a way it makes your own chest contort uncomfortably.

 

"Did he want to see it? My real soul?" Your thoughts escaping your lips. You cover your mouth in surprise, mentally scolding yourself for the slip-up. However, you see a brief glimmer of curiosity flash in G's eye lights before turning into uncertainty.

 

"Souls are a private part of you… it's something that you would only show to people who you really trust." You hear G laugh a bit. "I'm probably the last person who you would show your soul to."

 

You tilt your head to the side with an eyebrow raised. “You’ve already seen it… actually everyone’s already seen it, but not really,” You start muttering to yourself.

 

“What?” You see G’s face fill with confusion.

 

“…my scythe yesterday…” You say quietly.

 

“Oh, that’s your soul?”

 

You nod. “Do you wanna see the real thing?” 

 

"You know, you don't need to show me…"

 

You shrug. For mages, souls were just another organ. In your case, a tool. Then without hesitation, you place your hands on your chest, calling out your soul. You slowly guided a sensation from deep within you to the surface of your chest. You look up at G who was fixated on your hands with a look of restrained anticipation. Then as your soul emerges from your body, you can feel it's ever changing warmth and it's constant hum. Once it was fully out of you, you encase it within your hands.

 

"You can look, but no touching." You say as you stare down at your hands.

 

"Alright." You could see curiosity written all over G's face.

 

You slowly reveal your soul, letting it float in the palms of your hands. If a person took a glance at it, they would say it was silver, but looking closer the light revealed a rainbow spectrum of colors dancing and shimmering across the surface. It was hypnotizing, watching and feeling the shifts in your own soul. Compared to other souls you've seen, yours was much smaller. What it meant to have a small soul was that you weren't as capable as others to handle large scales of magic or more complex spells. You laugh at the thought, look who you are now: the queen, one of the top mages in the kingdom.

 

"Beautiful." You hear G breath out.

 

You shrug then with a smug smile you reply, "I think you deserve a present for our date today, that's all."

 

"D-d… Oh, Princess that… kid…" G face lights up yellow.

 

You start to laugh. The moment felt like you've known G for more than the month you've been here. It was nice to act like this around someone else than William and Susan. While you're calming down from your laughter, you place your soul back inside your chest carefully.

 

"Well… you know what? I've been meaning to tell you that your voice is music to my ears, like a symphony. Especially when you laugh." G says recovering quickly from his previous flustered state.

 

"Well…" You start, trying to fight off the heat rising in your face, "Your blush is like a ray of sunshine, bright yellow and radiates warmth."

 

"When I first saw you, your eyes reminded me of moonlight. Something that everyone longs for and wishes to hold."

 

"You're the kind of guy that any girl would have the biggest crush on."

 

"You're the only girl that I want to be crushing on me." G says grabbing your chin and putting his face closer to yours. You make contact with his glistening yellow eye lights, they were twinkling like stars. The darkness of his sockets make it even harder for you not to get lost in his stare.

 

You couldn't think of another thing to say back to him.

 

"Even though I've known you for only about a month, I've already fallen for you." G's smirk turns into a genuine smile. "How did you even managed to do that, Princess?"

 

"I… don't know." You reply still maintaining eye contact with him. "…I really don't know."

 

"Say… have you ever kissed a skeleton, Princess?" You feel G move his hand from your chin to your cheek. Slowly caressing it with his thumb.

 

"Yeah, but it was an accident." You say quietly, closing your eyes to take in the nice feeling of his thumb on your cheek.

 

"Aww, I won't be the first?"

 

The feeling of warm bone was felt on your forehead. Your eyes flutter open and you see that G put his own forehead against yours, making the space in between you two excruciatingly close. Now your heart is racing and your breathing is barely being controlled. Your mind was racing to the point that it felt blank, but in a good way.

 

"Can I at least give you the best skeleton kiss you've had, Queenie?" G whispers to you, his breath tickling your lips.

 

It took you a few moments to process and respond. "Sure," you said barely above a whisper, but G heard it.

 

Then you felt his lips collide with yours, making your heart stop and eyes shut. They felt soft like real lips, but it was smooth and slightly cold like bone. The most interesting part of his lips was the buzzing feeling of magic, making your own numb. He cupped your face with his hands, deepening the kiss. You put a hand on his shoulder, while the other moved to rest on the back of his neck. You feel him bite lightly on your lower lip and you open your mouth slightly as a response. You feel his tongue slide inside your mouth and you begin to entangle with your own. His tongue felt smooth and it intensified the buzzing feeling you felt on your lips to the point that it sent chills up and down your back. You could taste faint traces of cigarette and what seemed to be alcohol; you didn't mind it at all. You could hear G sigh as the kiss went on. It felt like eternity, but when you felt G pull away it felt only like a few seconds. The two of you shared glazed over stares, still embracing each other, both breathing a little harder.

 

"Wow." Is all that G said.

 

You didn't say anything, there wasn't anything you could say that would fit the fluttery feeling you had inside. Although, it went away as quickly as it came.

 

"what the fuck are you doin' G?" A voice came from the front door along with several other gasps and mutters.

 

The two of you whip your heads to the front door and you see that your housemates came back home from work. They were all staring at you and G. The two of you quickly separate from each other's embraces, blush warming both of your cheeks. Hopefully they didn't see you two making out.

 

"Hanging out with Queenie. You?" G says casually.

 

"I was at work, unlike you. fuckboy." Red shoots at G.

 

G just shrugs.

 

As the conversation between the two continues, you stand up and walk towards the slowly dispersing coming-home crowd. Before you could make it over to the happily chattering Blue and Papyrus, you feel a hand on your shoulder.

 

"hey." You turn your head to see Stretch. You started to fully turn around to face him but he stopped you. "I just need to talk to you for a bit, okay?"

 

You nod, "How come yo-" Stretch pulls you back and you feel the same emptiness that you feel when teleporting. On instinct you close your eyes but right as you closed them the emptiness receded and you felt the ground underneath you again. You stumble back into Stretch from his momentum.

 

"eh? not used to teleporting are you?" Stretch says in a surprised tone.

 

You take a step away from Stretch and turn around to look at him. You cross your arms and raise your brow, non verbally asking him why he just teleported you…- you look around- to your backyard?

 

"just wanted to ask you some questions that's all…" He isn't looking at you.

 

You shifted your weight from one foot to another, unable to keep still. For some reason, you had a growing feeling this conversation wasn't going to end well. Since last night's conversation, he's seemed to be very aggressive towards you which you noted in the back of your mind. Hopefully, this wasn't affecting Blue too much. He was distraught about his brother being so hostile.

 

"…how many…?" You hear Stretch ask in a low voice.

 

You look back at his face and his expression was dark. You didn't respond to his question at first. Instead you started to prep your defenses to be put up at any moment.

 

"…answer me…" Stretch says as his expression fills with pain.

 

You look down at the ground. "William said it earlier…" you respond in a quiet voice.

 

"I want you to say it."

 

You raise your head and your eyes met his eye lights. The words got caught in your throat making your mouth dry and harder to breathe. You stand up straight, keeping eye contact with him and you part your mouth slightly to let your answer come out. Nothing. Not even a sound could escape your throat. Instead you just tightly clutched the front of your shirt, closed your eyes, and shook your head. You couldn't do it; you can't say that number.

 

His expression didn't change; it was cold and unfeeling. "why? why do you have to be like that?"

 

You opened your eyes to look at him again but, unexpectedly, Stretch grabs you by the front of your shirt and lifts you off the ground. You grab onto his wrists, but you don't struggle against his actions. You didn't want to fight with him.

 

"…why? why do you…? there's been so many times I've lost him and I can't handle to see that happen again." Stretch puts you down and slowly lets go of your shirt.

 

You let go of his wrists, feeling your fingertips brush past the back of his hand. He seemed a bit more calmer than he was before, so you move slightly to take ahold of his hand. You hold his hand in yours, whispering quietly, "I've… killed hundreds of thousands. From murderers to thieves to attacking soldiers to innocent people. I know that… I shouldn't be saying this to you but… I'm sorry. I don't know for what, but I wanted to apologize."

 

"QUEENIE?" A voice yells from the patio. "IS THAT YOU OUT THERE?" It sounded like Papyrus and it seemed like the rest of the household followed him outside.

 

As you were looking towards the patio, you heard Stretch mumble something.

 

You look back at Stretch and tilt your head slightly, "I'm sorry. Can you say that again?"

 

"I'm sorry." Stretch slowly opens his eye sockets and you see that one of his eye are alight with a honey-colored flame.

 

"Wha-," was all that came out before you started to sputter out blood. You had let your guard down for only a second and he noticed. You looked down and you saw an orange translucent bone sticking through your stomach. Blood was bleeding out onto your ripped shirt. Then you heard the screams. You didn't move away from him, rather you pulled him into a hug. Your instincts told you that mercy was needed more than hostility. Then you noticed he was shaking; was he scared? Somehow, you kind of accepted that this was going to happen and that there was another side to all of this than you knew.

 

You couldn't make out Stretch’s mutters as he pushed the bone a little further through you.

 

"I'm… sorry. I'…m sorry I sca…red you…." You weakly say as you cough up more blood. Then you feel someone pull you away from him and lie you down on the ground. You feel his magic dissipate from your stomach and it was replaced by a more frantic yet warm sensation. As your vision goes in and out, you turn your head slightly to see Papyrus's orange-tear streaked face.

 

"DON'T WORRY I'LL HEAL YOU. I'LL HEAL YOU. I CAN DO IT." Papyrus says in a confident voice, contrary to how he looks and his magic feels.

 

"Let me help you." Looking to your other side was Green. His magic felt more calm but it was colder than Papyrus's.

 

Looking down at your torn up stomach, they weren't doing much for it in terms of patching it up.  So as best as you could, you raised both your hands and place each one on Papyrus's and Green's hands. They were going to pass out from exhaustion if they kept healing you in vain for too long.

 

"QUEENIE, I CAN'T STOP HEALING YOU…" Papyrus’s magic wavers.

 

"Our healing…isn't working." Green says as his gaze narrows at your fatal wound.

 

"what?" You could hear Sans. "it's not working?"

 

"IT'S GOING TO WORK!" Papyrus shouts as you feel surge of magic wash over your wound.

 

"I TOLD YOU THAT THIS WOULD HAPPEN, BIG BLUE. WE SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORE VIGILANT,” You hear Edge make a sound of annoyance, “IF THAT CINNAMON ROLL CAN’T HEAL HER WITH ALL THAT MAGIC HE’S POURING INTO HER, SHE MIGHT DIE AND HE MIGHT PASS OUT.”

 

"She won’t die, so stop scaring us Edge." You could tell by G's voice that he was tormented by your impending death.

 

Bit by bit, you turned your head to face Green, which caught his attention.

 

"What is it?" Green asks leaning down closer to you while still focusing on his healing magic.

 

You smiled weakly and started to focus your own magic on your stomach while still managing to stay awake. You slowly reconstructed your stomach as the skeletons watched. The only thing that could repair this bad of a wound would be mage magic because of its stronger potency. However, you could hear the shouting of Blue and Red distracting you.

 

"you sack of shit! what were you even trying to accomplish?! thank the stars that she isn't just some normal girl! she would be dead with that bullshit you just pulled!"

 

"PAPY! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU EVEN THINKING?! I KNOW THAT YOU COULDN'T DEAL WITH HER PAST THAT WELL BUT DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO GO AS FAR AS ATTEMPTING TO KILL HER?! I CAN'T BELIEVE MY OWN FUCKING YOUNGER BROTHER ATTEMPTED TO KILL A GIRL WHO WAS BASICALLY CHASED OUT OF HER OWN HOME."

 

You started coughing up blood, you were getting too distracted. You felt Papyrus and Green squeeze each of your hands, giving you the best support they could do. As your wound closed up slowly, you could hear Sans and Edge calming down Blue and Red. Your vision was getting hazy from you using your magic.

 

“I know you all are working out some problems over there but could you all quiet down? It’s distracting Queenie from healing herself.” You hear Green say.

 

“QUEENIE IS HEALING HERSELF?!” Blue shouts. You can feel his steps as he runs towards you. “WHY IS SHE HEALING HERSELF? WHY AREN’T YOU GUYS HELPING?”

 

You can feel his magic wash into your wound, making you cough a bit. You vision was dark now.

 

“BLUE STOP THAT! OUR MAGIC CAN’T HEAL HER.” Papyrus says as he stops Blue’s magic.

 

“our magic doesn’t what?” Red’s voice was much closer to you than it was before when he was shouting.

 

Their voices were getting blurry, but you mustered the last of your power and consciousness to finish your healing.

 

“Please stay awake, Queenie.” You heard Papyrus whisper next to your ear as you feel him gently pick you up and cradle you in his arms. “Do you want to go inside?”

 

Ever so slightly, you nod your head. You feel him stand up and begin to walk back to the house. Wrapping around you like a warm cinnamon scented blanket, was more of his healing magic. Your eyelids felt heavy, so you closed them slowly.

 

“Do you think you can keep your eyes open for me?" Papyrus asks in a quiet voice, "Just for a little longer?"

 

Your eyes flutter open to see Papyrus's face glancing down at you while he walks to the house. Being cradled in his arms like this reminded you of when you came back to the house for the first time. He had saved you back then based on the very faint spaghetti spell coming off his clothes. You hadn't thanked him for that, yet.

 

"…thank…you." You breathed out. "…for saving me again."

 

You felt Papyrus stop walking and you see him looking down at you. He holds you a bit tighter and cranes his neck so that his skull was next to your ear. Whispering the quiet his boisterous voice could, "You can talk?"

 

You nod and Papyrus smiles.

 

"is there somethin' wrong bro?" Sans asks. It sounds like he was next to Papyrus.

 

Papyrus gives you a wide smile, "OF COURSE! IT'S MY DUTY OF THE ROYAL GUARD TO PROTECT AND SAVE THOSE WHO NEED HELP!" Answering your question from before.

 

Giving a soft smile, you reply quietly, "My hero."

 

"NYEHEHEHE," Papyrus's face begins to dimly glow orange. You guess that he has sharp ears to hear you whispering that quietly.

 

You heard muttering come from Papyrus's other side.

 

"DON'T WORRY EDGE! YOU CAN BE HER HERO TOO!" Papyrus exclaims.

 

"WHA- I DO NOT NEED YOUR ENTHUSIAM NOR DO I NEED HER ADORATION." Edge huffs out.

 

"he's right bro, he seems very cape-able to be a hero." You hear Sans snicker at his own joke.

 

"SANS!"

 

"UGH."

 

"aw c'mon, I know you like my jokes. You can't mask it."

 

Both tall skeletons groan at Sans's pun. You feel Papyrus begin to walk towards the house again.

 

"IS RED AND STRETCH NOT COMING?" Papyrus asks as he shifts you so that now your arms are wrapped around his neck and your butt is supported by one arm, so that he can open up the door leading back into the house.

 

"NO, THEY WANTED TO TALK MORE. THEY WOULDN'T TELL ME ABOUT WHAT THOUGH."

 

"…does Stretch hate me?" You mutter into Papyrus's scarf.

 

"OF COURSE NOT! HE'S JUST… FIGURING OUT HIS OWN PROBLEMS."

 

"IN THE MOST PROBLEMATIC WAY, OF COURSE."

 

Sans snickers.

 

"SHUT UP BIG BLUE! I DID NOT MAKE A PUN ON PURPOSE!" You hear Edge stamp his foot.

 

You could hear the conversation between the two become quieter. You notice that Papyrus was walking towards the kitchen.

 

"bro, where you are you goin' with Queenie?" You see Sans look at you with his usual casual plastered grin.

 

"JUST TO THE KITCHEN. I NEED TO MAKE DINNER AFTER ALL." Papyrus replies readjusting you on his arm.

 

"don'cha need to put Queenie down to do that? she seems to be an arm-ful."

 

"I'M STILL FULLY ABLE TO MAKE DINNER EVEN IF I'M HOLDING QUEENIE!"

 

You loosen your arms, leaning back to look at Papyrus. You smile, letting him know that you'll be fine on your own for a bit.

 

"YOU SURE?" Papyrus asks moving his other arm underneath you, so that you won’t fall.

 

You nod. Papyrus sighs before putting you down. "JUST CALL ME IF YOU NEED ANYTHING, OKAY? MAKE SURE YOU WATCH HER, SANS."

 

"sure bro. I won't let her out of my sight."

 

You give Papyrus a thumbs up and begin walking to the living room with Sans at your side. As you exited the kitchen, you bumped into Blue.

 

"QUEENIE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT TO BE WALKING?" Blue says as he grabs you by both your wrists and staring at the hole in your shirt, revealing your now closed up stomach wound.

 

You pat your stomach and smile, trying to quell Blue's worries. However, Blue keeps on staring at it.

 

"blue, she's fine. she's liver-ing her best life right now." Sans says gesturing at your midsection.

 

"ARGH." Blue narrows his eyes at Sans bothered by his pun.

 

Sans looks at you with a wink and shrugs, "it seems like no one can stomach my puns today."

 

"STOOOOOP." Blue covers the sides of his skull where his ears should be.

 

You pat Sans on the shoulder, shaking your head. At this rate he was going to make everyone blue in the face from all these puns. He just chuckles from your gesture.

 

"THANK YOU QUEENIE." Blue steps forward, closer to you. Without warning, Blue picks you up in a bridal carry, despite him being shorter than you, "HOWEVER, YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T BE WALKING AROUND. I WON'T ALLOW IT."

 

You make a pout face at him; you were perfectly fine to stand and walk on your own. They didn't have to pamper you.

 

"it looks like she can't stand being carried around now, blue."

 

"UGH JUST STOP!" Blue walks away in his arms from the chuckling Sans to the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all my lovely readers,
> 
> I want to formally apologize for my long absence. I've been dealing with a few life issues and working through very intense art block. I hope that at the very least I can update at least once a month as I figure myself out.
> 
> I also want to apologize for this very long, maybe choppy chapter. I've been writing and rewriting this chapter since I've posted the last one; so it may be a bit different from the others.
> 
> But as always: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :)


	20. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's calm down for bit and settle into the evening, okay guys?

In the living room, Blue wrapped you up in a blanket and brought you a glass of water. The two of you were looking over puzzles in one of Blue's puzzle books. The one that you were working on was an advanced set of riddles.  You completely stumped by them, number puzzles were more up your alley.

 

"CAN'T FIGURE IT OUT, QUEENIE?" Blue leaned over to look at the page you've been staring at.

 

You shake your head, unfortunately you had no idea where to start with it.

 

"MWEHEHE! THEN LET ME HELP YOU! FIRST YOU LOOK FOR CLUES IN THE RIDDLE, LIKE HOW THIS MENTIONS WIND AND HOW THE FLAME IS DESCRIBED, THEN-"

 

"Stop botherin' me, Green!" A shout makes Blue stop partway of his explanation.

 

Walking into the living room was G, who was holding a glass and some alcohol, and Green who was tailing behind him.

 

"I will not stop bothering you until you stop destroying your liver!"

 

"WE DON'T EVEN HAVE LIVERS!" G snarls at Green, who is stunned by G's aggressiveness.

 

"You're still going to hurt yourself." Green's eye lights narrow as he watches G flop into Sans's green recliner.

 

Blue coughs next to you gaining G's and Green's attention. "COULD YOU TWO QUIET DOWN OR GO ARGUE SOMEWHERE ELSE? I'M TRYING TO TEACH QUEENIE HOW TO FIGURE OUT RIDDLES."

 

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Please excuse our outbursts." Green walks over and kneels in front of you, looking up at you. "Are you alright, Queenie? I'm still skeptical that you're completely healed."

 

You nod and shrug off the blanket Blue had wrapped around you. You start unbuttoning the bottom part of your, now, ripped shirt to show them that you're patched up.

 

"AAAAHH! QUEENIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Blue stops your hands from unbuttoning your shirt. You look at him and his face is bright blue, like a blue raspberry lollipop.

 

You tilt you head and blink a couple times, wondering why he stopped you. Gently you move his hands off of yours and you move the unbuttoned part of your shirt, revealing your closed up stomach. Despite you healing yourself, there was a giant nasty scar left behind, like you had burned yourself all over your stomach.

 

"…That looks painful, princess." G says, now next to Green sipping on his half-filled glass of alcohol. You didn't even notice him move nor pour his drink.

 

You shake you head. The scar definitely looked bad, but it didn't really hurt. You've definitely had your fair share of these kind of wounds, so this was nothing compared to the more serious injuries. Although, it took much more effort to heal yourself than any of your other injuries; maybe it's because you weren't full of adrenaline like you usually are when you do heal yourself.

 

"WILL THAT GO AWAY?" Blue asks as he points to your exposed belly.

 

You shrug, you didn't really know since some do go away while others leave their mark. Then you feel Green place a tentative hand on your scar and the feeling of his cooling magic flow over it. You see his face get lost in thought.

 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING GREEN? HOW COME YOU'RE HEALING HER?"

 

"I was just curious." The cool sensation fades. "It seemed to have helped a little bit, but I'm still wondering why our magic hadn't worked earlier."

 

"Maybe our magic is different." G suggests.

 

"Perhaps, but what makes our magic different is something I would like to figure out." Green says as he stares intensely at your stomach, making you uncomfortable. You start to fidget with the edge of the blanket.

 

"OKAY, OKAY. NO MORE STARING AT QUEENIE! YOU TWO ARE MAKING HER UNCOMFORTABLE." Blue says as he swiftly closes your shirt and wraps you up in the blanket again.

 

"A-ah…" Green's flushes a very faint emerald, "My apologies, Miss Queenie."

 

G was still staring at you.

 

"G, NOW YOU'RE JUST BEING PLAIN WEIRD." Blue crosses his arms.

 

"Haha, whoops. Got lost in thought, Blue." G stands up and shrugs. "Oh, there you two are."

 

You crane your neck to see who G greeted, it was Red and Stretch. They walk into the living room and sit in the recliners, unbothered by the three pairs of eye lights and a pair of eyes on them.

 

"I'M GOING TO HELP PAPYRUS IN THE KITCHEN. I'LL BE BACK QUEENIE." He pats your head before turning to the two tall brothers, "YOU TWO BETTER TAKE CARE OF QUEENIE WHILE I'M GONE!"

 

"Of course."

 

"Sure, kiddo."

 

With that, Blue stomps off to the kitchen. Now the living room was left in an awkward silence. G takes Blue's spot next you, snaking an arm behind you. Green sits on the other side of you. The two of them staring intensely at Stretch, who nonchalantly lights a cigarette and inhales.

 

"You've been advised to not smoke indoors, Stretch." Green says as he summons a pair of floating skeletal hands to put out Stretch's newly lit cigarette.

 

Stretch just sighs and pulls out a lollipop from his sweatshirt pocket. His eyes were fully concentrated on you. You returned his stare, but in a less intense way.

 

"Is there something you want from me?" You mouthed without making a single noise.

 

"nah, kid. I don't need anything from you. I already got what I wanted." Stretch replies in a monotone voice.

 

"Then stop staring." You mouthed back. You hope your annoyance was written all over your face.

 

"gee, you have all the bite but no bark." Stretch lets out a dark chuckle.

 

"'ey… who you talkin' to, stretch?" Red asks looking at Stretch in concern.

 

G and Green also look at him with the same questioning faces.

 

"that little reaper over there." Stretch nods towards your direction.

 

In a blink of an eye, you're in front of Stretch: hands gripping the arm rests until your knuckles were white, your canines bared like an angry dog, and a low resonating growl coming from the deepest part of your vocal chords. You hated that name; he could call you a bitch, an annoyance, anything; but if he called you that one nickname, you would loose it and tear him down as quickly as that word leaves his mouth.

 

"cute growl, kid." Stretch's growing cocky smile, irked you to no end.

 

"Hey, hey… let's not break all his bones just yet, Queenie." G was next you and had wrapped his arms around your waist, in an attempt to prevent you from committing a murder in the living room.

 

When you calmed down, you noticed the multiple signatures of magic lit all around you, from the kitchen to the living room. Everyone was ready to either cut you down or Stretch. You take a deep inhale and exhale, while cracking your knuckles. "You're calm. Everything will be calm. You will think. You will not act." You told mentally told yourself.

 

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?" Papyrus says with his apron still on, Blue was trailing behind him. You could tell Edge and Sans were already standing behind the couch.

 

No one answered Papyrus's question, rather the house was filled with dangerous silent tension. G slowly guided you away from Stretch, who you maintained eye contact with. His cocky smile didn't waver a bit.

 

He stands up and you feel the magic shift in the room. He looks at you with an expression that says, "you can't touch me."

 

You shake G off and you square up to him. You put your fingers together like you were going to snap, physically asking him whether he wanted to take this fight outside or do it inside now. Your magic started to roll off of you, making the air vibrate in anger.

 

"BOTH OF YOU STOP THAT!" Blue pushes you and Stretch away from each other. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

 

"nothin', bro." Stretch shrugs but he's still looking down at you.

 

"WELL IT SURE DOESN'T LOOK LIKE NOTHING!" Blue faces Stretch with his arms crossed. "EXPLAIN."

 

"just a lil' nickname, that's all." Stretch moves his eye lights from you to his brother, both of you were fuming.

 

"that really just a nickname, Stretch? 'cuz with her reaction, it isn't just that." Red says standing with his socket flaring a bright red.

 

You snap, activating your mother's spell again. Although the action made everyone more tense, at least now you didn't feel weighed down by the heavy atmosphere. You were over it.

 

"APOLOGIZE! APOLOGIZE TO HER, PAPY!" Blue shouts at his brother.

 

Stretch looks at you, the looks away. You knew you weren't getting an apology right away, it was expected.

 

You watch as Blue grabs the front of Stretch's sweater, "FUCKING APOLOGIZE."

 

For only a moment, you see a flash of regret show in Stretch's expression before returning to a hollow expression. "language, bro."

 

As your heart started to slow from your decreased levels of adrenaline, you started to feel weak. Your legs gave out, gravity helping you to the floor. The first to kneel next to you was G, who was asking if you were okay but you didn't really listen. The next one to be next to you was Papyrus who, without hesitation, picked you up in a bridal carry again.

 

"I THINK IT WOULD BE BEST TO SKIP DINNER FOR TONIGHT." You could just hear the smallest bits of disappointment in Papyrus's voice. You knew that it was his turn to cook tonight, but with all this tension it made sense to let everyone take a breather from each other's presence. At least, that's how you saw it.

 

"I think that'll be for the best. Is there anything you need us to finish up for dinner, Papyrus?" Green asks.

 

"JUST TO STORE IT IN THE FRIDGE FOR LATER. THANKS GREEN."

 

"I GUESS I'LL HELP YOU WITH THAT. THERE'S A SPECIFIC WAY FOOD SHOULD BE STORED AFTER IT'S COOKED." You hear Edge say as the two walk to the kitchen.

 

"Can I leave her to you?" G asks as he plays with a small bit of your hair.

 

"OF COURSE, I'LL TAKE CARE OF HER." You feel Papyrus hold you tighter to his chest.

 

"bro, I'll be outside with red for a bit." Sans says before he immediately teleports.

 

The living room was now empty, with an exception of you, Papyrus, Blue, and Stretch.

 

"YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE BEING COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY AWFUL, STRETCH. I HOPE YOU RECOGNIZE THAT." Blue says before turning to you and Papyrus, "LET'S HEAD TO YOUR ROOM, PAPYRUS. I THINK STRETCH JUST NEEDS TIME TO THINK."

 

With that you're taken upstairs.

 

Even after you, Papyrus, and Blue made it into Papyrus's room, Papyrus didn't put you down. You were cradled in his arms as he just stared at Blue, who was blankly staring at the ceiling as he laid down on the floor. The two very energetic duo were acting like they were dead batteries, but you couldn't blame them. It was one thing after another today and you had no doubt that work today was hard too.

 

"…um…I'm sorry for today." You say softly.

 

Blue bolts upright and look at you with wide eye sockets. Papyrus just pets your hair soothingly.

 

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT THAT THIS HAPPENED, QUEENIE."

 

"…SHE CAN TALK."

 

"…but that night I did some horrible things in front of you guys and now look where it got me. I just look more dangerous than ever after what happened earlier." You bury your face in your hands.

 

"YOU'RE NOT DANGEROUS AT ALL, QUEENIE!" Papyrus moves your hands away from your face.

 

"SHE CAN TALK." Blue repeats himself a bit louder.

 

"YOU'RE A WONDERFUL PERSON WHO JUST WANTS TO PROTECT WHAT'S DEAREST TO THEM."

 

"SHE CAN TALK?!" Blue yells as he scrambles to sit next to Papyrus on the edge of his racecar bed. You see that his eye lights turned into the shape of stars.

 

"HER VOICE IS PRETTY, RIGHT?" Papyrus says with a wide smile.

 

"VERY!"

 

"…my voice isn't too special…" You say trying to not show how flattered you were by their compliments.

 

"STOP THAT." The duo chimed together.

 

"S-stop what?"

 

"PUTTING YOURSELF DOWN AND CALLING YOURSELF DANGEROUS! YOU ARE AN EXTRAORDINARY PERSON WHO CAN DO AMAZING THINGS!" Papyrus says shifting so you're sitting upright on his lap with his arms wrapped around your middle.

 

"YEAH! YOU'RE SUPER STRONG AND CONFIDENT TOO!" Blue adds in taking ahold of your hand.

 

You didn't know how to respond to their compliments other than hiding your face in one of your hands. "…thank you…"

 

"THIS IS SOMETHING YOU DON'T NEED TO THANK US FOR! IT'S JUST A STATEMENT YOU NEED TO HEAR OUT LOUD." You feel Papyrus squeeze your middle.

 

"YUP, THESE ARE JUST FACTS, QUEENIE." Blue squeezes your hand.

 

"You guys are too sweet." A smile grows on your face.

 

"HER SMILE IS PRETTY TOO!" Blue says smiling with you.

 

After your short pep talk with Papyrus and Blue, the three of you worked on whatever puzzle books Papyrus had in his room until they felt sleepy. Even if they were exhausted, they determined to stay up just a little later, but with a little bit of persuasion from you they decided to get ready for bed. However, they didn't let you out of their sight. So instead of going to your room to change into your own pajamas, Blue gives you a set of his own. Unfornately, they were a bit small in certain places, which made you borrow a pajama top from Papyrus which was long enough to make it halfway down your thighs and sleeves long enough to cover your hands. The three of you crawled into Papyrus's racecar bed and the duo fell asleep right as their heads hit the pillows. However for you, sleeping wasn't really a thing you do after crazy days like these. As slowly as you could, you rolled out of bed, without disturbing the two sleeping skeletons and left the room.

 

Now once you were out of Papyrus's room you noticed Red sitting on the top step of the stairs, tapping away at his cellphone. You moved to sit next to Red on the top step.

 

"ahh shi-" Red fumbles with his phone and places a hand over his chest. "don't sneak up on me like that, kitten."

 

You make an apologetic face.

 

Red looks at you up and down, "…wearin' Papyrus's clothes? better be careful around Classic with that on." He chuckles.

 

You tilt your head acting like you had no idea what he was implying, but you had an inkling at what he was getting at. This was Red who you were talking to.

 

"Classic might think you boned his brother tonight." Red wiggles his brow bones at you. "eh, but even if he gets angry at you. I have bets that Papyrus would defend you. there's no doubt he would, that cinnamon roll probably has a crush on you 'nd doesn't even know it."

 

You shrug. You also had no doubt that Papyrus would defend you, but having a crush on you that just seems like a stretch. He was nice sure, but all you felt from Papyrus was pure platonic friendship vibes.

 

"well, anyways, how 'bout you 'nd me talk out on the patio? heart to heart, kitten." Red says standing up slowly.

 

You nod and walked downstairs and out to the patio with Red. It was much quieter and darker outside, it was comforting and melancholy at the same time. You and Red sit on the patio steps.

 

"kitten… first off… I gotta apologize for earlier." Red says not looking at you while rubbing the back of his skull.

 

You raise an eyebrow at Red. What did he do wrong?

 

"I feel bad… for not doin' anythin' earlier… I tried talkin' to 'im before we came in 'nd he seemed to let the whole thing go, but he started bein' all aggressive again… yeah. I should've known he was talkin' to you. I could've stopped 'im, but I didn't."

 

You lean over and hug Red and whisper softly, "You don't need to apologize for something like that."

 

"kitten?" Red says with disbelief, "you can…?"

 

"when I trust someone enough, yes." You reply to his trailed off question.

 

"I knew I wasn't hallucinatin' that night, but kitten, you shouldn't trust this skeleton or rather any of us to be honest with you. we're all like wolves in sheep's clothing… and yes that includes that cinnamon roll duo and the two nerds: Green and Classic."

 

"I'll take my chances." You say closing your eyes and yawning.

 

"then do you wanna take a risk 'nd sleep in my room tonight? I can promise you that you won't have to wake up early, but I can't promise you that I won't hold ya." Red says with his flirty grin back on.

 

You laugh and nod; it was a bit cramped lying in a bed with Papyrus and Blue. Leaning on Red's shoulder made you want to sit outside for a little longer. Taking in the night air, you were remembered of these moments where it was William sitting out here telling you the new magic spell he mastered, where Susan sat with you making flowers crowns, and where Mason used to whisper sweet little words to you. A small smile grew on your face from the nostalgic memories. You sit up from leaning on Red's shoulder.

 

"hm?" Red watches you as you lean forward to hover your hand above the grass. You let your magic drip from your fingers in the form of little orange droplets onto the ground.

 

"Watch." Small glowing golden flowers begin to sprout from the dark grass, illuminating the small patch with a soft golden glow.

 

"that's a cool trick, kitten." Red says as you begin plucking the flowers and weaving them together, creating a golden flower crown.

 

You placed the gold glowing crown on your head and  smiled at Red, he smiles back at you. It was a bit big on you, so it slips onto the bridge of your nose. You start to laugh from the petals tickling your nose, but you hear Red make a strangled noise.

 

You turn to see Red rubbing his eye sockets. You take off your little flower crown and moved to sit next to him again. You tilted your head a bit to see if he was okay.

 

“yeah, I’m okay kitten.” Red rubs his eye sockets a little bit more before turning to look at you with his plastered grin.

 

You raise a brow at him. You knew for sure that sound wasn’t a sneeze or cough.

 

“be-leaf me kitten, i’m fine. Just somethin’ got into my eye socket.” Red says placing a hand on your head and ruffling your hair slightly.

 

You makes quiet noises of discontent trying to move Red’s hand off your head. As Red moves his hand away from your head, you notice a brief moment where Red looks somber. You didn’t know what was bothering him, but you had a feeling it was a topic that you shouldn’t push him about. You hold his hand between both of yours and you stand up, “Bedtime?”

 

"sure, kitten. I don't feel like walkin' though." Red says with a shrug. He stands up slowly, "How 'bout you close your eyes 'nd just keep your hand in mine?"

 

You nod going along with his vague instructions. You close your eyes, then you feel a tug on your hand making you step forward. A sensation of emptiness surrounds you only for a moment, then it fades away leaving you and Red in his room.

 

"neat trick huh?" Red says as he walks over to his bed, flicking on the light as he walked there.

 

You shrug.  It's not like you couldn't teleport either, it just wasn't in your forte of magic. Looking around his room, to say it plainly, it was messy. There were clothes scattered all over the floor along with crumpled up papers and notebooks, but there was one thing in the corner that caught your attention, a guitar.

 

"You play?" You ask nodding at the guitar.

 

"oh that? stretch is mostly the one who plays it. I just know how to do a few cords on it, that's all." Red says as he chucks a few articles of clothing off his bed.

 

"You should play for me sometime."

 

"that… maybe, kitten. For now, how about we get into bed now?" Red says looking a bit over his shoulder at you. Taking your eyes off his guitar, you see him taking off his clothes. You couldn't help but watch him as he sheds off his coat, his turtleneck, and his shoes. Realizing what he was doing, you felt incredibly shy, averting your stare from him to the floor. It was weird to see the skeleton without any clothing on, it gave you the same feeling if you were looking at a regular person stripping down. You put your hands up to your cheeks, they were warm.

 

"you okay there kitten?" Red asks.

 

You look over to see a half-exposed Red. As if instinct kicked in, you covered your face and squatted down to hide your face even more. This whole situation was new and weird to you, you had no idea how to react.

 

"a little shy now, huh?" You hear Red chuckle accompanied by the rustle of blankets and pillows.

 

You look up from your spot and see him holding the blanket up for you to crawl in. He had his usual flirty smile on.

 

"don't make me wait now. my arm is gonna get tired, kitten." Red says with a lighthearted laugh.

 

Slowly you stand back up and crawl into bed with him. You point a finger at his light switch across the room, turning off the lights. The two of you get comfortable in his twin sized bed. Gently, Red wraps the covers around the two of you and places his arm around your middle. You turn over so that you're facing him, you could feel the small amount of heat radiating off his bones. It was comforting.

 

"there. no nightmares for the both of us tonight." Red whispers.

 

You move your face closer, touching your forehead to his. Your face was so close to his that you could make out all the little nicks and scratches on his skull. Somehow, those little details made him all the more real.

 

“…you remind me so much of her…” Red says barely above a whisper.

 

“Who?” You respond in the same softness.

 

“a girl from a different time and place.”

 

“…Is she…?”

 

“she passed away, yeah, but it’s just an old memory now.”

 

“…what part of me reminds you of her?”

 

You see his ruby eye lights look away from you and down at the little space between the two of you. You see him slightly open and close his mouth a few times, like he was struggling to find the words to get his thoughts out.

 

“You don’t need to tell me. I was just curious that’s all.” You say retracting your question.

 

“…yeah. I’ll tell you some other time, kitten.”

 

“Okay.” You say suppressing a yawn.

 

“tired?” You hear a low chuckle from Red.

 

You nod your head, it’s been a long day.

 

"m’kay. goodnight, sweetheart." Red says as he shifts his arm around your middle, moving himself a little closer to you.

 

"Goodnight, Red."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Wow, it's been some time since I've posted: I've turned 20, started my 3rd year of college, and somewhat figured out how I'm getting through life. I've really missed writing in the time that I've been busy with reality, but here I am! So how's everyone doing? I think everyone has started school already right? I hope everyone is taking a class they're excited about this year, quarter, semester...
> 
> In the time I've been away, I've been attempting to write longer chapters since there might be longer periods between updates. So I have a couple of questions I just wanted to ask you guys:  
> -I usually write a lot of the outlines for these chapters at 2am, and I was wondering if you guys would like to read them. They're almost like a stream of consciousness/brain dump of what I want the chapter to be/used to be. I also have quite a few chapters that I took out (since it would have taken this story in a very different direction... haha) All these would probably be put into a different book.  
> -I've been wanting to stream (on twitch) me just writing this book or I guess doodling things and if you guys would be interested in that...
> 
> I think that's everything- I hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter and has a good start to the school year :)


	21. Taking a Look at the Green-ery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How have you "green" love?
> 
> Haha it's funny because "green" sounds like "been"...

You didn't have any nightmare that night or rather you didn't have any dreams at all. When you woke up you found yourself cuddling one of the two pillows Red had on his bed. You push your face further into the pillow, hugging it tighter: it smelled like campfire smoke. Almost on cue, your stomach rumbles for food. Slowly you sit up, stretch, and headed downstairs for some food.

 

When you made it downstairs, it seemed pretty quiet except for the distant shouting in the backyard from Papyrus and Blue. You guess that they probably didn't have any work today. You walk to the kitchen grabbing the usual tea-making ingredients.

 

"didja sleep well, kitten?" You hear from the entrance of the kitchen.

 

You turn to look at Red who was leaning on the kitchen entryway, you nod. You watch as he makes his way across the kitchen floor to stand in front of you, he looks at you up and down.

 

"wish you could have worn my clothes, kitten." Red says reaching out to tug on Papyrus's pajama shirt.

 

You shrug, looking down at the simple light blue striped flannel shirt. You turn around to finish making your tea.

 

"do you think you'll be okay later today? I gotta go to work. urgent stuff." Red asks as he leans on the counter next to you, looking down at a cellphone.

 

You look at Red with an expression that screams, "I'm not a child. Heaven's sakes I run a country."

 

"haha. just checkin' on ya kitten." Then he wiggles his brow bones, "I want to keep you to myself a lil' longer."

 

You roll your eyes, taking a sip of your tea, the taste was perfect.

 

"So you're the one who kidnapped my princess from her guards." Turning around, it's G still in sweats and a loose tank top. He looked very unamused.

 

"she didn't want to be surrounded by wolves. kittens need some time on their own too." Red replies.

 

"Wolves? Who's the one acting like they're constantly in heat all the time?" G says leaning on the entryway.

 

"one: fuck you, I don't act like that during heat. two: don't act like I'm the only one. you're all over her like a fuck boy who hasn't felt the touch of a woman in a week."

 

You flinch at Red's words while still sipping away at your tea. "What a way to start the morning," you think to yourself.

 

"Wow. That's not even a pun and I'm wounded." G says clutching his chest dramatically. "Princess are you not even going to do anything?"

 

You look between the two skeletons. Then as any supportive, responsible, woman of the household would do to break up a verbal fight between two men who are, apparently, fighting over you: you sipped your tea without any response.

 

Red bends over crying from laughter, while G looks at you with a shocked expression. You shrug and keep enjoying your morning drink. Even though you were the topic of discussion, you didn't feel like joining in their quarrel. Then you notice Green quietly walk into the kitchen pouring himself a cup of coffee. He was wearing a light green robe and black flannel pajamas, a stark contrast to his usual business casual wear.

 

"The two of you are lively this morning." Green says looking between G and Red who were now squared up to one another. Then he walks over to you and cups your cheek in his palm, "Good morning, love."

 

"Another wolf." The two fighting skeletons mutter in unison.

 

"Another wolf? Then if I'm a wolf then she's the moon." Green says looking at you in reverence.

 

"ah stop with the poetic shit, Green." Red says in discontent. "get in line."

 

"Then I must apologize because I'll be cutting ahead of you both. Would you like to take a walk with me in the backyard, love? I have things to talk to you about." Green says with a pleased smile.

 

You nod, then you look down tugging at Papyrus's borrowed shirt. You didn't want to wear it for the whole day, no matter how comfy it was.

 

Green laughs, "You can change. I need to change before going out too."

 

Nodding again, you quickly down your tea and putting your cup in the sink. You dash upstairs to change, keeping someone waiting was one of your pet peeves. You pick out a flowy white dress with short sleeves, since it's been getting warmer with spring setting in. You grab a pair of sandals from underneath your bed. You quickly brush your hair then run downstairs. When you make it to the bottom of the stairs you collide with someone else; however they catch you.

 

"HUMAN! YOU SHOULD WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Edge yells in your face as he holds you like a stray cat.

 

You wiggle a bit to get Edge to put you down to no avail.

 

Edge narrows his eyes at you, "HUMAN. WHY DO YOU LOOK NICE? IT DOESN'T FIT YOUR DANGEROUS VIBE."

 

You give Edge an annoyed look. The last thing you want to talk or even think about is your "dangerous vibe" and you didn't want to keep Green waiting.

 

"hey Edge, I think you should put her down." You hear a voice say from behind you.

 

"BIG BLUE DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Edge puts you underneath his arm like a football to point at him.

 

"Edge I think you should really put her down…" Sans says with audible anxiety.

 

At least your visible annoyance conveyed to someone. You wiggle a bit more aggressively underneath Edge's arm.

 

"HUMAN STOP WITH YOUR WRIGGLING! I'M GOING TO END UP DROPPING YOU!"

 

"THEN FUCKING DROP ME!" You yell, fed up with being carried like a sack of potatoes.

 

The two skeletons look at you, then Edge promptly drops you. You hit the ground with an audible thud.

 

"What is going on here?" You hear a voice say. Then you're helped up, it was Green. He was wearing a white button down, deep forest green slacks, and his usual dress shoes.

 

"THE HUMAN RAN INTO ME WHEN COMING DOWN THE STAIRS. FOR A ROYAL SHE DOESN’T ACT LIKE IT." Edge says crossing his arms

 

"she can talk." Sans still shocked from your outburst earlier.

 

"She can." Green replies.

 

"how long you've known?"

 

"Hm…" Green looks at you then back at Sans, "Since her hangover?"

 

"oh. okay." Sans just blinks while staring at you.

 

"Did her voice leave you…speechless?" Green says looking proud of his pun.

 

"UGH. NEVER MAKE A PUN AGAIN, SKYSCRAPER." Edge says covering the sides of his skull with a scowl. He stalks off to his room upstairs.

 

"ha…haha… good one." Sans moves his gaze to the floor, "so, kiddo, how come you never talked around us?"

 

"Didn't feel comfortable to. Although, the others knew already." You answer simply.

 

"huh. m'kay, kiddo."

 

"Now, our walk. Shall we, love?" Green holds out an arm for you to hold.

 

You nod and take his arm, walking outside to the field in your backyard. The two of you leave behind a very stunned Sans.

 

====+====

 

You and Green walk slowly around the field in silence, enjoying each other's company. There was a slight spring breeze and bright blue skies above you.

 

"You look gorgeous, Ms. Queenie." Green says looking at you then towards the sky.

 

"Thank you. You dressed up nicely, too." You reply. You let go of Green to stop walking and to take a deep breath in. He walks a few paces ahead of you until he turns around to look at you. You had a question that needed to be answered: "So what's your reason?"

 

"Reason? Do I have to have a reason to go out for a walk with you?" Green asks putting his hands into his pockets.

 

"No… it's just…it seems like you're flirting with me? For Red and G, they seem to be the ones to throw caution to the wind and take the consequences with stride; but why would you, a sweet, polite, and smart gentleman, flirt with me? I can assume that you wouldn't just glaze over the fact that I'm not some ordinary girl, unless you have the same attraction to danger like they do." You explain.

 

You watch as Green looks towards the sky, wearing a pensive expression. Your heart rate soars as every silent moment passes. Maybe you shouldn't have asked that question, you were scared of what he would say. He could say the best possible answer that you would want but it would still make you terribly nervous. You hated that so many people were flirting with you. If you were to date them there would be more chances where they could get hurt because of you, no matter how confident or capable they may be with their magic use. It would kill you if one of them got hurt, rather, it would cause you to kill others of they got hurt. However, you couldn't deny that you were also feeling quite a few feelings when you're with them. Your own being was a double-edged sword: you could provide everything for a perfect life for any and, probably, all of them but it came at a price which was their lives if you had made a wrong move.

 

"Yesterday made me realize that I had feelings for you, I couldn't explain." Green smiles and walks back over to you, "The only explanation that I have is that, I'm in love with you."

 

"I… I…" You were stumbling over your words, trying to find something to say. Stopping your thoughts entirely was Green putting a skeletal finger to your lips.

 

"You cannot change how I feel about you. You can tell me every danger and downside that comes to loving you but I will stay by your side." Green moves his hand to hold the side of your face, rubbing his thumb against your cheek. "I know that I'm not strong enough to be your knight in shining armor nor am I worthy enough to be your equal, but I want to be with you. To bask in every wondrous moment with you. To be a person you can confide in. I want to be there for you."

 

You had nothing to say in reply. You felt overwhelmed. Gripping the fabric of your dress, you look down at the grass, "H…How are you so sure? That those feelings won't change? That you won't leave me in the future?" You ask. You started to scream in your head, "How do you know that you won't disappear like Mason did? How do you know that you won't die from heartbreak like James did? How are you so confident in saying that you want to be by my side?"

 

"I'm so sure because it wouldn't be like me to leave someone as important as you alone."

 

"…would you be bothered if I told you that… maybe G and I are kind of dating…" You say trying to get some thoughts out of your mind or maybe you were just making a futile attempt to change his mind.

 

"Not at all. After all, monsters are very social beings, so sharing partners is expected." Green replies nonchalantly.

 

"Oh…" You loosened your tight grip on your dress, smoothing it out as you tried to smooth out your emotions. "I guess that's convenient."

 

"I suppose so."

 

The two of you pause, all you're thinking about is what to say next. The silence between you two was filled by the soft spring breeze rustling the grass and the sounds of birds and insects. The scene seemed as illustrated like it was out of a movie.

 

"Can we… start off slow?" You ask, lifting your head so that your gaze meets his. You knew weren't going to change his mind, so you might as well take your time.

 

"Of course, anything that makes you comfortable, Ms. Queenie." Green takes ahold of your hand, "I wouldn't want to rush these kind of things."

 

"Yeah." The two of you begin to walk again, taking in all the peaceful sounds of spring and enjoying each others presence.

 

"HUMAN!" You hear a voice shout from the patio. It was Edge.

 

You and Green exchange glances. The two of you walk back to the patio to see what Edge wanted. You saw Edge had his arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently once you got there.

 

You cross your arms, copying his annoyed body language. Somehow, you knew something was going to go wrong when Edge is around.

 

"HUMAN DO NOT LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!" Edge narrows his eyes at you.

 

"What do you need from Ms. Queenie, Edge?" Green asks unbothered by Edge's radiating displeasure.

 

"THINGS." He says promptly.

 

"Things?" Now Green crosses his arms. "You have to explain yourself more, Edge."

 

"JUST… THINGS! OKAY?!" He yells. "I JUST NEED HER FOR SOMETHING."

 

You see Green narrow his gaze now. "Sometimes I need what only you can provide…your absence," Green says with quiet irritation.

 

"WHAT WAS THAT SKYSCRAPER?!" Edge was now toe-to-toe with the towering skeleton.

 

Looking at the two now very tense skeletons, it seemed like déjà vu. Where did you see this before? You watch the two as they quarrel about whatever they were talking about. Green seemed very calm when throwing his own unique insults while Edge simply fought back with verbal aggression. Then they both look at you.

 

"Well, Ms. Queenie?"

 

"HUMAN WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

 

You look between the two skeletons, you weren't listening at all. So instead of answering, you just walked towards the back door to head back inside. Maybe if you didn't answer, they wouldn't pull you further into their argument.

 

"WHA- HUMAN! DO NOT WALK AWAY FROM ME!"

 

"Ah… well. Okay then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy October everyone! How has everyone been? Hopefully this chapter didn't seem too out of place. It was kind of a spur of the moment piece, that I molded into a sort of transition chapter??? At the very least, it's much more tame than the previous chapters (;;-v-)
> 
> Question: Have you guys been enjoying the lengths of these longer chapters? I have no idea if my chapters are too long or too short. So it'll be nice to know what you guys think about it
> 
> Well I hope everyone enjoyed today's chapter :)


End file.
